Candle
by Nathania1721
Summary: Baginya, Wonwoo adalah cahaya yang menerangi kehidupannya. Ia membutuhkan Wonwoo dalam hidupnya. Tapi ia tidak tahu siapa yang menjadi lilin dalam hidup Wonwoo. Karena ia tahu tidak hanya dirinya yang pernah ada di dalam hidup pemuda berkulit putih itu. MEANIE - SOONWOO. [Completed in WP]
1. Chapter 1

**=Happy Reading=**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang anak laki-laki meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Memeluk kedua kakinya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Menggeleng pada siapapun yang mengajaknya masuk ke dalam kamar.

Meski wajahnya tersembunyi, mereka semua tahu anak berusia tujuh tahun itu tengah menangis. Menangis dalam diam dan tidak mengizinkan orang lain untuk mendekat.

"Mingyu, ayo masuk nak!" Dalam diamnya ia menggeleng. Semakin menyudutkan tubuhnya saat seseorang menggapai lengannya. Mengabaikan wanita tua yang sedari tadi membujuknya.

"Kita harus bagaimana, _eonni_?" tanya wanita lain yang berusia lebih muda.

"Mungkin Mingyu masih sangat terpukul dengan kematian kedua orang tuanya. Kita akan membujuknya secara perlahan. Tapi kita tidak boleh memaksanya. Untuk saat ini, kita awasi saja dari kejauhan."

Wanita muda dan dua wanita lainnya mengangguk. Berjalan menjauh sembari menggiring anak-anak yang sedari tadi mengintip. Meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Menggumamkan ayah dan ibunya dengan air mata terus menetes.

"Kau tidak lelah menangis?" Tiba-tiba suara anak kecil menyapa gendang telinganya. Namun belum mampu membuatnya mengangkat kepala.

"Aku tidak pernah menangis. Karena semua yang ada di sini tidak punya _appa_ dan _eomma_. Kata Shin _eomma_ , kalau kita menangis, _appa_ dan _eomma_ yang berada di surga akan bersedih."

Celotehan anak itu membuat tangis Mingyu terhenti. Mengangkat kepalanya perlahan-lahan. Menatap seorang anak laki-laki yang menatapnya polos. Senyum tersemat di bibir mungilnya.

"Tadi jariku terkena pisau. Rasanya sangat sakit sampai aku mau menangis. Tapi aku tidak menangis karena aku tidak mau membuat mereka bersedih." Ia mengacungkan jarinya yang dibalut plester. Memanyunkan bibirnya teringat rasa sakit saat jarinya terluka.

Mingyu benar-benar menghentikan tangisnya. Berganti memperhatikan wajah anak di depannya. Berambut hitam legam dan berkulit putih. Setiap berbicara, ekspresi anak di depannya berubah-ubah. Seperti saat ini, ia sudah tersenyum cerah ke arahnya.

Ia kembali teringat pada kedua orang tuanya. Ia tidak pernah menemukan anak kecil yang belum pernah menangis. Apalagi saat terluka, ia akan menangis dan mendapatkan pertolongan sang ibu. Cerita anak di depannya membuatnya kembali bersedih. Hanya saja, sedih dalam arti yang berbeda.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Wonwoo. Mulai saat ini, kau tidak boleh menangis lagi. Kata Shin _eomma_ , kalau kita merasa sedih, kita bisa membaginya dengan orang lain. Dan kau bisa membaginya denganku. Mulai hari ini kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama."

Mingyu bungkam. Bukan karena ia tidak mengerti apa yang bocah itu maksudkan. Meski masih berusia tujuh tahun, ia termasuk bocah yang cerdas. Ia diam karena tertegun dengan kalimat Wonwoo.

Bocah berkulit pucat itu seperti penolong yang Tuhan kirimkan. Ia pikir, ia akan menghabiskan waktunya seorang diri. Tapi dengan begitu tulusnya, Wonwoo datang dan menawarkan diri di tengah kesedihannya.

"Sekarang sudah malam. Ayo aku antar ke kamarmu."

Anak berkulit putih itu berdiri dari duduknya. Mengulurkan tangan mungilnya tepat ke arah Mingyu. Tersenyum tulus dan berharap Mingyu menyambut uluran tangannya.

Beberapa wanita yang memperhatikan kedua interaksi bocah itu tampak cemas. Takut Mingyu menolak dan memilih menyendiri. Namun tidak seperti beberapa saat yang lalu, Mingyu justru menerima uluran tangan Wonwoo. Berjalan menjauh ke arah kamar mereka.

" _Eonni_ , Wonwoo berhasil mengambil hatinya. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, Mingyu langsung menurut pada Wonwoo. Tidak seperti kita yang sudah lebih dari setengah hari."

Wanita yang lebih tua tersenyum lembut. Memperhatikan dua bocah yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya lega dan menggangguk.

"Seperti itu lah Wonwoo kita. Ketulusan hatinya terpancar dengan jelas. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak ketulusannya."

 **.**

 **.**

"Mingyu- _ya_."

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke pintu kamar. Mendapati seorang anak laki-laki yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Mendekatinya dan menyerahkan boneka kayu.

"Itu untukmu. Temanmu saat kau kesepian." Mingyu menatap boneka di tangannya dan anak laki-laki di depannya bergantian.

"Kau ingat namaku kan?" tanyanya lagi. Mingyu mengangguk.

"Wonwoo," jawabnya.

"Bukan Wonwoo. Tapi Wonwoo _hyung_ ," koreksi anak di depannya tidak terima.

"Wonwoo," ulang Mingyu sekali lagi.

"Kau harus memanggilku _hyung_."

"Wonwoo."

Anak di depan Mingyu menyerah. Ia tidak memaksa lagi. Membiarkan Mingyu memanggilnya sesuai keinginannya.

"Ayo kita bermain!" Wonwoo kembali mengulurkan tangannya. Tapi kali ini Mingyu menolak. Tidak seperti malam itu yang langsung menyambutnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin di sini."

Wonwoo terdiam sebentar. Setelahnya, anak berusia delapan tahun itu beranjak dari kamar Mingyu. Menutup pintu setelah memastikan Mingyu baik-baik saja.

Bocah berusia tujuh tahun itu masih betah di tempatnya. Duduk di ranjang dengan memegang boneka kayu pemberian Wonwoo. Ia tersenyum menatap boneka kayu itu.

" _Eomma... appa..._ sekarang aku tidak sendiri. Ada Wonwoo dan boneka ini."

Mingyu merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Ia masih canggung bermain bersama anak-anak lainnya. Tapi setidaknya, ada Wonwoo yang membuatnya merasa nyaman. Bukan karena Wonwoo yang mengajaknya malam itu, hanya saja ia bisa merasakan ketenangan setiap berada di dekatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Saat malam tiba, Mingyu memandang nampan di tangannya dalam diam. Hanya ada nasi putih dan kuah sayur. Tidak ada telur dadar gulung dan lauk lain seperti anak-anak lainnya. Seorang anak yang ia tidak tahu namanya, mengambil miliknya begitu saja.

Pandangannya ia edarkan. Menatap anak-anak lainnya yang begitu lahap. Berada di panti asuhan membuatnya menyadari satu hal, ia tidak bisa lagi mengadu apapun yang ia rasakan. Karena mereka sama-sama tidak memiliki orang tua.

Saat jam makan siang, para penjaga panti juga makan bersama di tempat yang berbeda. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Mengadu hanya akan membuatnya semakin dibenci.

"Mingyu- _ya_." Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menariknya menjauh. Berjalan ke belakang panti yang terlihat sepi.

Setelah mengajaknya duduk di anak tangga yang menghubungkan dengan pintu, Wonwoo langsung meletakkan sepotong telur dadar gulung ke nampannya. Tersenyum padanya dan memakan miliknya sendiri dengan lahap.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mingyu lirih.

"Kenapa memberikannya padaku?"

Wonwoo menghentikan kunyahannya. Berpikir sejenak dan menelan makanan di mulutnya. Menoleh ke arah Mingyu yang masih memandangi nampan di pangkuannya.

"Karena aku ingin kita makan bersama. Kau harus makan. Di tempat ini, kita tidak bisa makan sebelum jam makan meski kita kepalaran. Jadi kau harus menghabiskan makananmu." Wonwoo kembali melahap makanannya. Kembali meletakkan dadar gulung di nampan Mingyu.

Mingyu memasukkan sesuap nasi kemulutnya secara perlahan. Sesekali melirik Wonwoo yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia masih tidak mengerti dengan Wonwoo. Bocah yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu tampak berbeda. Selalu ceria dan baik pada semuanya.

Wonwoo berbeda dengan anak panti lainnya. Saat yang lainnya berbuat jahat dan menjahilinya, Wonwoo justru selalu menolongnya. Mengulurkan tangan dan membagi apapun yang bocah berkulit pucat itu miliki.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari ketiga Mingyu berada di panti asuhan. Ia hanya berdiri di balik dinding melihat beberapa orang berpakaian formal. Ia bisa melihat seorang anak menangis. Mengulurkan tangannya dan menolak diajak pergi.

"Jangan lihat mereka. Ayo kita pergi!"

Tiba-tiba, Wonwoo muncul dan menarik tangannya. Mengajak duduk di ayunan yang mulai tampak menua. Warna catnya mengelupas di beberapa bagian, namun masih layak untuk dinaiki. Dan tidak jauh dari mereka, tampak beberapa anak berkejar-kejaran sambil tertawa.

"Kau takut melihat mereka?" tanya Wonwoo yang duduk di sampingnya. Mingyu hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan.

"Orang-orang seperti itu sering datang ke sini. Kata _eomma_ untuk mengadopsi salah satu di antara kita." Mingyu memilih bungkam. Ia juga pernah mendengarnya. Anak yang tinggal di panti akan pergi saat ada yang mengadopsinya.

"Sedari dulu, aku ingin seperti mereka." Sontak, Mingyu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap Wonwoo yang tengah mengayun-ayunkan kakinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mingyu.

"Karena sepertinya sangat menyenangkan bisa memiliki _appa_ dan _eomma_."

Mingyu memalingkan wajahnya. Ia menyetujui kalimat Wonwoo. Namun ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membenci kalimat itu. Ia seolah-olah tidak ingin kalimat itu terjadi dalam hidup Wonwoo.

"Kalau suatu saat ada yang ingin mengadopsimu bagaima—"

"Aku tidak mau!" Tanpa sadar, Mingyu menaikkan suaranya beberapa oktaf. Ada rasa takut yang tiba-tiba menyelinap. Mingyu tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Ia hanya anak kecil yang tidak bisa mengartikan isi hati dan pikirannya.

"Kenapa tidak mau? Kau bisa membeli baju dan mainan yang bagus. Aku saja selalu ingin mendapatkan orang tua. Tapi kenapa _eomma_ tidak pernah menunjukkan aku pada mereka ya?"

Wonwoo memasang mode berpikir. Ia sudah sejak bayi berada di panti asuhan. Tapi sang pengasuh, selalu saja menunjukkan anak yang lainnya. Dan selama beberapa tahun berada di panti, ia sudah banyak mengenal anak yang datang silih berganti. Di panti itu, hanya ia yang berada di panti sejak bayi.

"Aku tidak mau _appa_ dan _eomma_ lagi. Aku tidak mau ikut bersama mereka."

Mingyu berdiri dari ayunan. Melangkahkan kakinya dan berlari ke kamar. Membuat Wonwoo kebingungan. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Mingyu tampak begitu sedih. Sedangkan dirinya selalu berharap dipertemukan dengan orang yang mau menganggapnya anak.

 **.**

 **.**

"Wonwoo."

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sepuluh hari ini, Mingyu memanggilnya terlebih dahulu. Masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan memeluk sebuah bantal.

"Boleh aku tidur denganmu?" tanyanya ragu. Mengabaikan tatapan tiga anak lainnya yang sekamar dengan Wonwoo.

"Di kamar sepi," lanjutnya lagi.

Di panti itu, setiap anak berbagi kamar. Setiap kamar diisi empat orang anak. Kecuali Mingyu yang mendapati kamar kosong. Dua orang anak yang berada di kamarnya, diadopsi tiga hari setelah kedatangannya.

"Kalau kau mau kita berdesakan, kemarilah!" dan untuk pertama kalinya, Mingyu tersenyum. Menghampiri Wonwoo dan naik ke ranjang berukuran kecil itu.

Mereka memilih bantal Wonwoo untuk digunakan bersama. Sedangkan bantal yang Mingyu bawa, Mingyu letakkan di atas tubuhnya. Mereka berdua tidur telentang memandangi langit-langit kamar.

"Mingyu- _ya_ , kau sudah seminggu berada di sini. Tapi kau belum pernah menceritakan kenapa waktu itu kau terus berada di pemakaman."

Wonwoo menoleh saat tidak mendapati jawaban. Justru wajah murung yang ia dapati dari bocah yang lebih muda.

"Apa aku membuatmu sedih? Maafkan aku. Kita tidak usah membahasnya lagi." Mingyu menggeleng meski Wonwoo tidak lagi melihat ke arahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyusul _eomma_ dan _appa_ ," jawab Mingyu lirih.

"Kenapa? Bukannya surga itu sangat jauh?" tanya Wonwoo polos.

"Tapi sekarang aku tidak ingin menyusul _appa_ dan _eomma_. Aku senang berada di sini." Mingyu tidak menjawab. Justru mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus berjanji untuk tidak menyusul mereka di surga. Karena aku tidak akan bisa menemuimu. Kita harus di sini bersama." Wonwoo mengangkat sebelah tangan kirinya. Menunjukkan kelingkingnya yang membuat Mingyu bingung.

Meski ragu, Mingyu tetap ikut mengulurkan jarinya. Ia pernah melihatnya di televisi. Mereka yang berjanji akan menautkan kelingking mereka.

"Aku janji. Dan kau juga tidak boleh pergi ke sana sendiri ya?"

"Aku tidak akan kesana. Lagi pula kalau aku kesana, aku tidak akan mengajakmu. Ongkos ke sana katanya mahal karena sangat jauh. Ayo kita tidur Mingyu- _ya_."

Wonwoo langsung memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah Mingyu. Memejamkan mata tanpa menyadari Mingyu terus memperhatikannya.

Bocah berkulit putih itu lebih tua darinya. Tapi ia begitu polos. Mingyu yang masih berusia tujuh tahun paham bagaimana orang bisa ke surga. Seperti yang terjadi pada orang tuanya. Dan seseorang yang berada di surga, terlebih dulu mengalami mati. Dan tidak akan bisa kembali ke dunia.

Wonwoo anak yang begitu ceria. Ia selalu menolong seseorang tanpa pamrih. Ia bahkan rela membagikan makanannya pada yang lain. Saat anak itu menangis nampannya jatuh, Wonwoo dengan suka rela memberikan miliknya.

Selama sepuluh hari berada di panti, Mingyu hanya mau bermain bersama Wonwoo. Ia bisa tersenyum dan tertawa bersama Wonwoo. Tidak seperti saat bersama anak-anak lainnya. Mereka sering berkelahi karena masalah kecil. Dan berakhir mendapat hukuman dari pengurus panti.

Mingyu menerawang ke kehidupannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Meski mereka tidak berasal dari keluarga kaya, setidaknya ia pernah merasakan kasih sayang orang tua. Ia pernah merasakan bagaimana disuapi seorang ibu. Ia pernah merasakan berada di gendongan seorang ayah. Dan ia juga pernah merasakan tidur dalam dekapan hangat ayah dan ibu.

Sedangkan Wonwoo, ia tahu Wonwoo belum pernah merasakannya. Berada sejak bayi di panti, membuatnya yakin Wonwoo tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang orang tua. Meski masih kecil, Mingyu bisa membayangkan bagaimana pedihnya hidup Wonwoo.

Mingyu memejamkan mata saat teringat sesuatu. Kedua tangannya bersidekap di depan dada.

"Tuhan, jangan biarkan Wonwoo pergi ke surgamu lebih dulu. Aku di sini akan selalu menemaninya. Aku janji."

Di malam musim dingin itu, mereka membuat janji untuk pertama kalinya. Dan janji kedua untuk Mingyu. Janjinya dengan diri sendiri dan Tuhan.

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak terasa, sudah delapan bulan Mingyu menghabiskan waktunya di panti asuhan. Bersama Wonwoo, ia hidup seperti anak-anak lainnya. Bermain dan sesekali berkelahi. Meski Mingyu belum pernah mengeluarkan air matanya.

Dan sama halnya dengan delapan bulan yang lalu, Mingyu hanya mau bermain bersama Wonwoo. Mengikuti kemanapun bocah pucat itu melangkah. Menolak semua teman yang ingin bermain dengannya. Ia seperti sudah sangat bergantung dengan Wonwoo.

Bocah yang kini berusia delapan tahun itu terjaga dari tidurnya. Ia tidak menemukan Wonwoo di sampingnya. Sejak pertukaran kamar beberapa bulan yang lalu, ia sekamar dengan Wonwoo dan dua anak lainnya.

Mingyu memandang ranjang di atasnya. Temannya tidur dengan begitu lelapnya. Begitu juga dengan ranjang lainnya. Di ranjang bertingkat dua itu, temannya yang lain memejamkan mata dengan begitu pulas.

"Kemana Wonwoo?"

Tidak menemukan Wonwoo di kamar, ia memutuskan untuk keluar. Berjalan sehalus mungkin agar tidak ada yang menyadari kehadirannya.

Di lorong yang gelap itu, Mingyu berjalan tanpa rasa takut. Ia yakin anak-anak panti lainnya tengah menjelajah alam mimpi. Ia berbelok ke kanan untuk mencapai taman. Menghentikan langkahnya untuk mencari sosok bertubuh kurus itu.

Langkahnya ia lanjutkan saat tidak mendapati siapapun. Namun baru selangkah, ia langsung memutar tubuhnya. Di dekat ayunan, ia bisa melihat seorang anak laki-laki duduk di rerumputan.

"Wonwoo."

Bocah itu terlonjak saat namanya disebut. Dan langsung tersenyum menyadari Mingyu yang memanggilnya.

"Sedang apa di sini?"

"Kau terbangun?" Wonwoo balik bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu.

"Em... aku tadi haus." Mingyu memilih berbohong. Karena ia tidak tahu kenapa matanya tiba-tiba terbuka. Yang pertama ada di dalam pikirannya adalah Wonwoo.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Mingyu teringat pertanyaannya belum dijawab.

Bocah yang lebih kecil darinya tidak langsung menjawab. Diam memandangi langit yang dihiasi beberapa bintang.

"Untuk melihat bintang?" tebak Mingyu.

"Kata _eomma_ , orang tuaku ada di surga. Dan surga itu sangat tinggi. Aku tidak bisa ke sana." Mingyu diam. Menunggu Wonwoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Tapi lihat ini! Langit jadi terasa dekat. Aku seperti bisa menggapai langit."

Tangan mungil Wonwoo ia dekatkan pada matanya. Melihat dari celah jari seolah ia sedang menutup mata sipitnya. Sedangkan Mingyu masih tidak berbicara. Hanya mengikuti pergerakan yang Wonwoo lakukan.

"Hari ini aku ulang tahun. Aku ingin merayakannya bersama _appa_ dan _eomma_. Tapi karena mereka berada di surga, aku jadi hanya bisa duduk dengan memandangi langit. Dari dulu, aku selalu seperti ini untuk merayakan—"

Tiba-tiba Mingyu berlari begitu saja. Membuat kalimat Wonwoo terputus karena terkejut. Kepalanya memutar mengikuti pergerakan Mingyu. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi heran. Namun tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya diam ditempat seperti tujuan awalnya.

Mingyu terus berlari tanpa menggunakan alas kaki. Meski panti asuhan minim pencahayaan pada malam hari, tidak membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

Nafasnya tersengal setelah berhenti di depan sebuah pagar. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sedikit berlari setelah menemukan kursi kayu yang biasa diduduki penjaga saat siang hari.

Dengan kursi itu, ia menaiki pagar yang tidak begitu tinggi. Pengawasan panti yang tidak ketat, membuatnya leluasa ke mana saja. Setelah berhasil naik ke pagar, ia langsung lompat. Mengaduh sakit saat kakinya yang tanpa alas terkena batu krikil.

"Uugh."

Ia yakin telapak kakinya terluka. Tapi Mingyu mencoba mengabaikannya. Tujuannya adalah kantor panti yang terletak di sebelah asrama mereka. Dan langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan sebuah pot bunga.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, ia ingat ada seorang wanita yang menyumbangkan bunga. Dan ia mengambilnya setangkai. Meski ia tahu akan mendapat omelan bahkan hukuman, tapi ia tetap melakukannya.

Setelah mendapat apa yang ia cari, Mingyu kembali berlari. Menaiki kursi yang ia bawa dari samping kantor panti asuhan.

Bocah berusia delapan tahun itu berlari tanpa memedulikan nafasnya. Dahinya tampak berpeluh di tengah malam musim panas itu. Dan telapak kakinya yang terasa semakin sakit, ia abaikan begitu saja.

"Wonwoo." Untuk ketiga kalinya Wonwoo terlonjak karena ulah Mingyu. Tiba-tiba berdiri di dekatnya dengan menyodorkan setangkai bunga.

"Untukku?" Wonwoo menerimanya ragu-ragu. Mingyu mengangguk dengan menetralkan nafasnya. Duduk di samping Wonwoo yang memandangnya kebingungan.

" _Baekap_?" tanya Wonwoo lagi. Ia memandang bunga di tangannya dan wajah Mingyu bergantian. Mingyu hanya mengangguk cepat.

"Tapi untuk apa _baekap_ ini? Aku juga bukan perempuan yang suka bunga seperti ini."

Baekap adalah bunga bakung. Atau yang lebih dikenal dengan bunga lily. Bunga yang memiliki tangkai kokoh itu mengeluarkan aroma harum. Memiliki tiga daun bunga berwarna putih yang sangat cantik.

"Aku belum bisa membelikan kado ulang tahun. Jadi aku memberikan bunga itu. Kata _eomma_ , setiap bunga memiliki arti. Jadi bisa diberikan pada siapa saja."

"Kalau begitu, mulai saat ini aku akan menyukai bunga ini."

Mingyu tertegun mendengarnya. Ia kira Wonwoo akan membuangnya karena tidak menyukai bunga. Ia justru tersenyum dengan begitu tulus.

"Mingyu- _ya_ , terima kasih hadiahnya. Ini pertama kalinya aku mendapatkan hadiah di ulang tahunku."

Meski kalimat itu cukup menyedihkan, tapi Wonwoo mengucapkannya dengan wajah ceria seperti biasa. Dan seingatnya, Wonwoo belum pernah menampilkan wajah sedih di depannya. Ia tidak tahu, apakah Wonwoo tidak memiliki perasaan sedih, atau karena Wonwoo sengaja menutupinya. Tapi yang ia tahu, anak kecil akan bersedih setiap apapun yang membuatnya bersedih.

" _Appa_... _eomma_... kalian lihat ini? Won- _ie_ diberi setangkai bunga. Ini hadiah ulang tahun pertama yang Won- _ie_ dapatkan." Wonwoo kembali mendongakkan kepalanya. Berbicara seolah-olah bisa melihat kedua orang tuanya.

"Tahun berikutnya... berikutnya... dan berikutnya lagi, kita akan merayakan bersama-sama. Karena aku pasti akan menyiapkan sebuah kado."

Wonwoo tidak bisa tidak bahagia mendengar janji itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia mendengar sebuah janji yang sangat ingin ia dengar. Dan kali ini ia tidak akan kesepian lagi setiap ulang tahunnya. Karena sudah ada Mingyu yang Tuhan kirimkan untuknya.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar ulang tahun lagi," ujar Wonwoo dengan polosnya. Ia tersenyum senang memandangi _baekap_ di tangannya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, raut wajahnya berubah. Senyumnya menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ulang tahunmu? Kapan kau berulang tahun?" tanyanya. Mingyu memberikan cengiran lebarnya. Menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Aku sudah melewatkannya. Aku lupa," jawabnya yang membuat mata Wonwoo melotot.

"Bagaimana kau bisa lupa? Hari kelahiran itu sangat penting."

"Ya hanya lupa."

"Ya sudahlah. Tahun depan kita akan merayakannya bersama-sama."

"Janji?"

"Janji."

Dan akhirnya, jari kelingking mereka saling bertaut. Kembali membuat janji di tengah malam musim panas itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu bergulir begitu cepat. Suka tidak suka, manusia tidak ada yang mampu mengaturnya. Hanya mampu mengikuti untuk menjalani kehidupan. Begitu pula dengan bocah berusia delapan tahun itu. Selama setahun berada di panti asuhan, membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang lebih mandiri. Bersama Wonwoo, ia menjalani kehidupannya seperti anak-anak lainnya.

Bermain, sekolah, belajar, semuanya ia lakukan dengan suka cita. Meski lagi-lagi ia belum bisa menerima kehadiran orang lain selain Wonwoo, tidak membuatnya kesulitan. Baginya, Wonwoo sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia tidak menginginkan siapapun selagi ada Wonwoo bersamanya.

Siang ini, ia tengah duduk di ranjang kamarnya. Seorang diri tanpa ada seorangpun yang menemaninya. Berulang kali merotasikan bola matanya, menggigit bibir bawahnya dan bergumam sesuatu.

"Hem... apa tidak ada lagi?" monolognya. Buku di pangkuannya ia angkat tinggi-tinggi. Memperhatikan sembari berpikir keras.

"Ahh... bermain hujan!" ia berseru senang. Tapi sedetik berikutnya ia menghela nafas.

"Wonwoo tidak bisa hujan-hujanan," keluhnya.

Saat ini, ia tengah mencatat semua kegiatannya bersama Wonwoo. Kegiatan yang pernah dilakukan dan yang akan dilakukan. Ia sengaja melakukannya untuk menunjukkannya pada Wonwoo. Dengan begitu, mereka akan melakukannya tanpa ada yang terlupa.

Selama setahun, sudah banyak hal yang mereka lakukan bersama. Ia ingin melakukannya lagi. Dan masih banyak juga yang belum pernah mereka lakukan. Ia yakin dari hari ke hari, ia bisa melakukan semuanya bersama Wonwoo.

"Besok, aku akan mengajak Wonwoo makan tteokbokki, eomuk, dan juga tteok. Ahh... iya, kami juga belum pernah makan kkultarae bersama. Dan jjajangmyeon, soondubu, dan sannakji juga harus kami coba."

Tapi sepertinya, bocah tampan itu tidak puas dengan hasilnya sendiri. Ia juga mengacak rambutnya dan mendesis sebal.

"Kenapa banyak sekali tentang makanan?" keluhnya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah rumah mewah nan elit, seorang anak laki-laki duduk dengan tidak sabar. Berulang kali menoleh ke arah tangga. Berharap orang yang sejak tadi ia tunggu menampakan wujudnya.

" _Eomma... appa..._ cepat," teriaknya.

"Tuan muda tidak boleh berteriak." Wanita berusia empat puluh tahun berbicara dengan lembut. Tampak khawatir melihat anak kecil di depannya.

" _Eomma... appa..._." Ia kembali berteriak. Dan kali ini usahanya berhasil. Seorang wanita cantik dengan rok berwarna pastel berjalan tergesa.

"Sabar sayang. Jangan berteriak seperti itu."

Tidak lama setelahnya, seorang laki-laki berpakaian formal menyusul. Membuat senyum anak itu merekah. Ia langsung berlari keluar mendahului kedua orang tuanya.

"Soonyoung sayang. Jangan lari-lari," ibunya kembali menegur penuh kekhawatiran.

" _Yeobo_." Ia menoleh pada suaminya. Wajah cantiknya melukiskan kecemasan yang tidak bisa ditutupi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Soonyoung sudah berjanji tadi malam." Sang suami mencoba tersenyum. Merangkul istrinya dan menyusul anak mereka yang sudah berada di mobil.

" _Eomma_ , biarkan Soonyoung- _ie_ yang memilihnya."

Bocah berusia sembilan tahun itu berseru senang dari tempat duduknya. Ibunya tidak langsung menjawab. Memandang suaminya yang juga ikut memandangnya. Setelahnya, ia mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut.

Selama perjalanan Soonyoung kecil tidak henti-hentinya terus berceloteh. Terkadang ia bernyanyi saat tidak ada yang ingin ia ucapkan. Kedua orang tuanya tersenyum senang melihat anaknya yang begitu ceria.

Setelah sampai di tempat tujuan, Soonyoung lebih dulu keluar dari mobil. Mata sipitnya berbinar memandangi bangunan di depannya. Sang ibu terpaksa memegangi tangannya agar ia tidak pergi jauh.

Ia tidak bertanya kemana langkah kedua orang tuanya. Hanya diam mengikuti di samping sang ibu. Meski menjadi pusat perhatian anak-anak kecil, tidak membuatnya terganggu. Ia justru tersenyum dengan begitu ramahnya.

"Selamat siang... ada yang bisa saya bantu?" seorang wanita berusia tiga puluh tahun tersenyum ramah. Menyapa sepasang suami istri dengan penampilan begitu elegan.

"Saya ingin berbicara dengan kepala panti ini," jawab sang suami.

"Mari saya antar!"

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan yang terlihat rapi dari ruangan lainnya. Soonyoung melepaskan genggaman tangan ibunya karena menolak masuk. Ia lebih memilih di luar yang ditemani salah satu penjaga panti.

Sifat anak-anak yang ada pada dirinya, membuatnya tidak betah berdiam diri. Ia berjalan menjauh yang masih diikuti wanita yang bersamanya.

Tanpa mengenal lelah, ia terus berjalan mengelilingi panti. Memperhatikan anak-anak yang tengah bermain di berbagai tempat. Ada yang melakukan permainan melingkar, berkejar-kejaran, atau hanya sekedar duduk dan bermain boneka.

Ia tidak lagi bersama wanita penjaga panti. Seseorang di ujung jalan memanggil wanita itu dan meninggalkannya. Karena tidak melihat jalan, ia jatuh tersandung batu.

"Ugh... sakit." Ia mengeluh sakit saat merasakan telapak tangannya berdenyut. Tidak terluka, hanya memerah dan membekas batu kecil.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ia mendongak. Mendapati seorang anak seusianya berdiri di depannya. Bukannya berdiri, ia justru memilih duduk di rerumputan.

"Tanganku sakit," ucapnya sambil menunjukkan tangannya yang memerah.

"Kemarikan tanganmu!"

"Huh!" meski bingung, Soonyoung tetap melakukannya. Mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut anak di depannya. Ia sudah berjongkok mensejajarkan tinggi mereka.

"Kenapa tanganmu dingin?" tanyanya bingung. Anak yang tidak ia tahu namanya menyatukan telapak tangan mereka berdua. Meski saat ini musim dingin, ia tidak pernah menyentuh telapak tangan sedingin itu.

"Tadi aku membantu mengompres teman yang terluka."

Soonyoung bergidik. Bukan karena membayangkan luka itu. Tapi membayangkan bagaimana dingin yang bocah itu rasakan. Tanpa memegang air es, mereka sudah merasa kedinginan.

"Karena tanganku dingin, aku bisa mengompres tanganmu dengan ini supaya tanganmu tidak sakit lagi."

Soonyoung tidak peduli apa yang bocah itu lakukan bisa menyembuhkan atau tidak. Yang ia tahu, ia sangat suka saat anak itu menyentuh tangannya. Ia sangat suka saat anak di depannya tersenyum dan menatapnya. Rasanya, ia tidak perlu canggung meski baru pertama kali bertemu.

Ia mendongak saat anak itu tiba-tiba berdiri. Mengulurkan tangannya yang membuat kedua alisnya saling bertaut.

"Walaupun salju belum turun, tapi kau bisa kedinginan duduk di rumput seperti itu."

Seolah mengerti apa yang anak itu maksudkan, Soonyoung menyambut uluran tangannya. Berdiri dan membersihkan celananya dari rumput.

"Wonwoo- _ya_." Keduanya sama-sama menoleh ke asal suara.

"Bisa bantu _eomma_ sebentar?" pinta seorang wanita tua yang membawa tumpukan buku. Bocah di depan Soonyoung langsung mengangguk.

"Jangan sampai jatuh lagi ya," pesannya sebelum berlari meninggalkan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung mengedarkan pandangannya. Ternyata, ada beberapa anak yang melihatnya saat terjatuh tadi. Tapi hanya Wonwoo yang mendekati dan menolongnya. Sifat anak-anak yang malu berinteraksi dengan orang yang tidak dikenal. Namun berbeda dengan Wonwoo. Bahkan bocah itu membuatnya nyaman meski itu adalah interaksi pertama mereka.

Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di saku mantel berbulu miliknya. Namun suara ibunya membuat tubuhnya berbalik.

Ia berlari ke arah ayah dan ibunya. Membuat wanita cantik itu tampak cemas melihat pergerakannya. Dan langkahnya langsung terhenti melihat kehadiran orang lain. Bukan penjaga panti seperti yang ia lihat beberapa saat yang lalu. Melainkan seorang anak kecil yang sedikit lebih besar darinya.

"Sayang, lihatlah! _Eomma_ sudah menemukan teman untukmu. Mulai saat ini dia akan menjadi temanmu di rumah."

Soonyoung kecil memundurkan langkahnya. Menggeleng keras yang membuat kedua orang tuanya bingung. Ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan menjelaskan kalau ia tidak menyukai pilihan orang tuanya.

"Soonyoung- _ie_ tidak mau. Soonyoung- _ie_ yang akan mencarinya sendiri. _Eomma_ sudah berjanji akan membiarkan Soonyoung- _ie_ yang memilihnya." Soonyoung terus menggeleng dan berteriak tidak setuju.

"Tapi sayang, kita tidak bisa lama-lama di sini. Kita harus segera pulang." Ibunya mencoba menjelaskan dengan lembut. Namun tidak memudarkan pendirian bocah berkulit putih itu.

"Tidak mau! Tetap tidak mau. Soonyoung- _ie_ tidak mau." Ia kembali berteriak untuk kedua kalinya yang membuat sang ibu semakin panik.

" _Yeobo_ , lakukan sesuatu! Jangan sampai anak kita seperti kemarin," pinta ibu Soonyoung pada suaminya. Laki-laki mendesah. Menepuk tangan istrinya dan mencoba tersenyum.

"Iya sayang iya. Kita akan cari lagi. Tapi _eomma_ mohon jangan berteriak seperti itu, nak." Ucapan sang ibu membuat bocah itu tersenyum senang. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Tidak menemukan yang dicari, ia menarik tangan ibunya untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Selesai!"

Mingyu berseru senang. Tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya. Semua kegiatan yang ingin ia lakukan bersama Wonwoo, sudah ia tulis di atas kertas putih. Yang perlu ia lakukan, menunjukkannya pada Wonwoo. Dan setelah itu, mereka akan melakukannya bersama-sama di hari-hari berikutnya.

"Aku baru sadar Wonwoo tidak terlihat sedari tadi," gumam Mingyu menelisik isi kamarnya. Bahkan tidak ada dua temannya yang lain.

Mingyu tidak langsung beranjak. Masih duduk di ranjang memandangi hasil kerjanya. Tangannya terulur untuk menggapai sebuah pena. Menuliskan beberapa kata di sudut atas kertas.

"Wonwoo pasti senang membacanya," gumamnya sambil tersenyum. Namun senyum itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik.

"Apa Wonwoo sedih karena aku tidak pernah memanggilnya _hyung_?" batin Mingyu. Ia teringat saat Wonwoo memintanya memanggil _hyung_. Namun ia selalu menolak. Dan pada akhirnya, Wonwoo menyerah untuk memaksanya. Hanya sesekali saja Wonwoo meminta saat mereka tengah tidur bersama.

"Aku takut memanggilmu _hyung_ , Wonwoo- _ya_. Aku takut kau meningalkanku seperti _hyung_ -ku," batin Mingyu sendu. Ingatannya memaksa menjelajahi waktu. Mengembalikan ke masa-masa duka saat sang kakak meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

"Tapi kami sudah saling berjanji. Kami akan selalu bersama."

Mingyu langsung berdiri dari duduknya. wajahnya kembali cerah. Ia teringat janjinya dengan Wonwoo beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan sepertinya, ia tidak perlu merasa takut. Karena memang ia hanya anak kecil yang tidak tahu tentang takdir Tuhan.

"Mingyu."

Brak!

Ia berjengit saat seseorang membuka pintu dengan kasar. Teman sekamarnya berdiri di depannya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Membuat Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Mingyu... Wonwoo." Anak itu masih terengah-engah. Hanya jari telunjuknya yang mengarah ke luar kamar.

"Wonwoo akan diadopsi."

Mata Mingyu langsung membulat. Untuk ketiga kalinya, ia merasakan sulit bernafas. Jantungnya berdegup kencang hingga membuatnya sesak. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

 _"_ _Karena sepertinya sangat menyenangkan bisa memiliki appa dan eomma."_

 _"_ _Kenapa tidak mau? Kau bisa membeli baju dan mainan yang bagus. Aku saja selalu ingin mendapatkan orang tua"_

Kalimat Wonwoo yang kembali terekam di ingatannya, membuat matanya memanas. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas. Hanya sekedar menggenggam kertas, ia tidak mampu. Kertas yang akan ia tunjukkan pada Wonwoo, terjatuh begitu saja ke lantai.

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, Mingyu berlari keluar kamar. Menabrak temannya sekamarnya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Kakinya yang terasa lemas ia paksakan untuk berlari.

Meski berulang kali terjatuh, Mingyu tetap bangun dan kembali berlari. Ia yakin lutut dan telapak tangannya terluka, tapi Mingyu tidak peduli. Yang ia inginkan adalah bertemu Wonwoo. Memastikan kalau temannya hanya berbohong. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan satu-satunya yang ia miliki di dunia.

Langkahnya berhenti saat onix kembarnya menangkap seseorang yang ingin ia temui. Tidak jauh darinya, Wonwoo berdiri dengan seorang anak laki-laki bermantel bulu. Tidak sepertinya yang hanya mengenakan kaos tipis. Ketakutannya kehilangan Wonwoo, membuatnya melupakan tentang musim dingin.

"Wonwoo."

Ia berlari menghampiri Wonwoo yang diam tanpa ekspresi. Ia langsung memeluk bocah yang lebih kecil darinya. Membuat anak di depannya memasang wajah masam.

"Wonwoo, Hyunsik bohong kan? Kau tidak pergi kan? Iya kan?" tanyanya pada Wonwoo tanpa melepas pelukannya. Memeluk dari samping dan memperhatikan Wonwoo yang justru menunduk.

"Wonwoo akan pergi bersamaku." Anak yang tidak Mingyu kenal menggenggam sebelah tangan Wonwoo. Menunjukkan seolah-olah Wonwoo adalah miliknya.

"Tidak boleh! Wonwoo itu milikku." Mingyu menyentak tangan bocah bermantel bulu. Mundur dua langkah menjauhkan Wonwoo dari bocah itu. Masih memeluknya erat seolah takut kehilangan.

"Tuan, kenapa tidak mencoba anak yang lain saja? Disini banyak anak yang seusia dengan anak Anda."

"Maafkan kami Nyonya Shin, tapi ini keinginan anak kami. Soonyoung tidak ingin kalau anak itu bukan Wonwoo."

"Tapi Wonwoo sudah seperti anakku sendiri."

"Saya tahu Anda menganggap semua anak disini adalah anak Anda. Tapi ini adalah hak kami untuk memilih anak mana yang akan kami adopsi."

Tangan Mingyu yang memeluk Wonwoo kembali bergetar. Ia memandangi Wonwoo yang sejak tadi enggan memandangnya.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , ini bohongkan? Tidak benarkan? Kau tidak akan pergikan? Kita akan tetap di sini bersama-samakan?" tanya Mingyu penuh harap. Suaranya hampir tercekat karena menahan tangis. Ia tidak bodoh untuk tidak bisa mengartikan percakapan dua orang dewasa itu.

Mingyu sekuat tenaga menahan liquid bening dari kedua matanya saat Wonwoo bergeming. Tidak menggeleng apalagi membantah. Hanya terdiam masih dengan menolak menatap wajahnya.

"Mingyu."

Wanita tua yang mereka sebut 'Shin _eomma_ ' mendekat. Memasang wajah sendu dengan mata memerah. Seolah mengerti, Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya. Memeluk Wonwoo semakin erat meski tubuhnya terasa lemas.

"J-Jangan... jangan _eomma_." Perlahan, air mata Mingyu meluncur bebas. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak malam itu, ia kembali menangis.

" _Eomma_... jangan biarkan mereka membawa Wonwoo." Bocah berusia delapan tahun itu memohon dengan terisak pedih. Namun wanita itu tidak mampu menjawab. Hanya diam sesekali menghapus setitik air mata di sudut matanya.

Semua yang berada di panti asuhan tahu Mingyu sangat menyayangi Wonwoo. Mereka semua tahu Mingyu sangat bergantung pada Wonwoo. Bahkan hanya dengan Wonwoo, Mingyu mau bersikap terbuka. Semua yang ada di kehidupannya, seolah tidak bisa lepas dari Wonwoo.

Sebagai wanita yang menjadi ibu mereka, ia paham bagaimana perasaan Mingyu. Tapi ia tidak memiliki kuasa untuk menolak. Karena ia tahu, proses adopsi akan membuat masa depan anak terjamin. Hanya dengan diadopsi mereka bisa memiliki orang tua.

Mingyu tidak tahu sudah berapa menit ia memeluk Wonwoo. Yang ia tahu, salah satu penjaga panti sudah membawa tas berwarna hitam. Tas yang ia tahu berisikan pakaian Wonwoo.

"Itu... itu... bukan baju Wonwoo kan _eomma_? Iya kan _eomma_?"

Wanita itu membuang wajahnya saat melihat Mingyu. Ia tidak bisa dihadapkan dengan pertanyaan bocah itu. Melihat ketakutan dan air mata di onix kembar Mingyu membuatnya berpaling.

" _Eomma_ , Won- _ie_ mau ke kamar. Ada yang ingin Won- _ie_ ambil."

Mingyu tertegun saat Wonwoo melepas pelukannya. Berjalan menjauhinya dengan kepala menunduk. Tanpa memandang sama sekali. Apalagi mengucapkan sepatah kata.

Mingyu membatu di tempatnya berdiri. Hanya diam memandangi kepergian Wonwoo. Ingin berucap tapi lidahnya terlalu kelu. Kepergian Wonwoo seolah menjawab semua pertanyaannya. Wonwoo seolah menegaskan kalau bocah itu bersedia diadopsi. Pergi dengan keluarga baru dan meninggalkannya.

Ia baru bergerak saat Wonwoo kembali terlihat.

"W-Wonwoo... tidak boleh... tidak boleh pergi." Mingyu menangis terisak sambil mendekati Wonwoo yang berjalan ke arahnya. Melarang Wonwoo untuk semakin menjauh.

Tapi hatinya semakin hancur saat Wonwoo mengalihkan tangannya. Melewatinya begitu saja tanpa memandangnya. Berjalan mendekati dua orang dewasa yang akan membawanya.

Mingyu tidak tahu apa saja yang orang dewasa itu bicarakan. Fokusnya hanya pada Wonwoo. Menatap punggung Wonwoo yang sama sekali enggan menoleh. Tidak ingin menyerah, Mingyu kembali mendekati Wonwoo. Memeluk bocah itu dan menangis pilu. Menunjukkan pada Wonwoo kalau ia tidak ingin kehilangannya.

"Jangan pergi... jangan pergi... jangan pergi." Ia terus meracau. Tanpa memedulikan wajahnya yang beruraian air mata. Dadanya sampai terasa sakit karena terisak begitu pilunya.

"Nak, lepaskan Wonwoo ya. Wonwoo harus pergi dengan keluarga barunya."

Saat pelukan itu dilepas dengan paksa, ia menangis histeris. Memanggil Wonwoo yang masih tidak mau melihat ke arahnya.

"Wonwoo jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Wonwoo tidak boleh pergi." Ia menangis sambil mencoba mengejar Wonwoo. Namun penjaga panti menahan tubuhnya. Memeluknya erat yang juga ikut menangis sepertinya.

Tangan mungilnya terulur. Mencoba menggapai Wonwoo yang berjalan menjauhinya. Meski Wonwoo berjalan begitu lambat, jarak mereka semakin nyata. Membuat ketakutan Mingyu semakin menjadi.

Ia terus menagis dan memberontak. Meski tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Dadanya terasa begitu perih menahan lukanya, tidak ada yang menolongnya. Hanya diam memandangi Wonwoo yang perlahan-lahan semakin menjauh.

"Wonwoo... aku mohon. Aku mohon jangan pergi. Aku bermain dengan siapa kalau kau tidak ada?" Wonwoo masih bertahan dalam diamnya.

"Kau ingin aku panggil _hyung_ kan? Aku akan memanggilmu _hyung_ mulai saat ini, jadi kau jangan pergi." Usahanya masih sia-sia. Yang ia dapat hanya jarak yang semakin jauh.

" _Eomma_... jangan biarkan Wonwoo pergi. Wonwoo harus bersama Gyu di sini. Tolong _eomma_ , tolong Gyu sekali ini saja. Tolong bawa Wonwoo kembali."

Para penjaga panti tidak kuasa menahan air mata. Selama ini, sudah banyak anak datang dan pergi. Namun baru kali ini begitu menyedihkan saat melepaskan seorang anak. Mereka sangat menyayangi Wonwoo yang memang berada di panti sejak bayi. Apalagi dengan kedekatan Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Dua anak yang seolah tidak pernah terpisahkan.

"Jangan menangis lagi Mingyu- _ya_. Wonwoo akan baik-baik saja di sana. Masih ada _eomma_ dan teman-teman yang lain." Mingyu menggeleng. Bukan kalimat itu yang ingin ia dengar. Karena yang ia inginkan hanya Wonwoo-nya kembali.

"Tidak mau... Gyu hanya mau Wonwoo. Kembalikan Wonwoo-ku _eomma_."

Seolah tidak kehabisan tenaga, Mingyu terus menangis dan memberontak. Meski tenaganya hanya berbuang percuma. Tidak bisa membuat Wonwoo menoleh. Apalagi mengembalikan Wonwoo ke sisinya.

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku. Kita sudah membuat janji untuk tetap bersama. Kalau kau pergi, harus dengan siapa aku bercerita saat aku bersedih? Siapa yang akan membagikan lauknya padaku? Siapa yang membangunkan aku tidur? Wonwoo... aku mohon jangan pergi. Aku mohon tetap di sini."

Wonwoo tidak lagi bisa mendengar suara Mingyu. Jarak mereka sudah semakin menjauh. Bahkan ia sudah berada di depan pintu mobil. Berdiri menunduk dengan sebelah tangan memegangi benda di saku _coat_ -nya.

"M-Mingyu... Mingyu... Mingyu."

Suara Wonwoo bergetar. Sambil meracaukan nama Mingyu, setetes air mata membasahi pipi putihnya. Wajahnya begitu sedih dan terluka. Untuk pertama kalinya, Wonwoo menampakkan wajah sedihnya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, mata yang biasa berbinar cerah itu mengeluarkan liquid bening.

 **.**

 **.**

 **=TBC=**

 **Kok aku baper sendiri ya ngetiknya? :D**

 **Mood ku seperti roller coaster. Kemaren aku udah mutusin berhenti nulis dulu. Mau menikmati jadi pembaca aja. Jadi tinggal baca dan review ff. Tapi karena MEANIE yang buat anak gadis orang jejeritan, fantasiku jadi kemana-mana. Ide ff berseliweran di kepalaku. Mereka memang bener-bener racun. Aku benci mereka berdua yang buat aku hampir kehabisan nafas. Liat foto mereka yang matanya ditutup, aku hampir lupa kalau Wonu itu cowok. Hahaha :D Dia terlalu cancik. Duh gusti... kalau aku jalan bedua ma Wonu, pasti dia yang digodain abang tukang ojek. #plak**

 **Aku udah buat ff Soonwoo seperti yang aku janjikan. Aku juga udah buat beberapa ff Meanie karena melihat video nista mereka. Begitu juga 'Yang Tersembunyi' last chap, sequel 'Waiting' 'My Girl' ch 2. Trus apa lagi ya? Banyak lah. Hehehe :D Jadi jangan heran kalau besok aku update terus. Tapi mood-ku lagi ga bener. Rencananya aku mau post sebagian ff ku di WATTPAD. Meski aku belum meninggalkan ffn sepenuhnya, tapi aku ga jamin post cerita baru di sini. Semua tergantung gimana mood-ku.**

 **Untuk saat ini memang belum aku post di wattpad. Tapi bagi yang mau baca kali aja aku post, follow aja Nathania1721**


	2. Chapter 2

**=Happy Reading=**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo membuka pintu di depannya dengan sangat perlahan. Matanya mengitari ruangan yang terasa asing di retinanya. Tidak ada cat berwarna putih gading seperti kamarnya yang dulu. Yang ada, kamar beragam warna. Dihiasi beberapa karakter kartun di dindingnya.

Kaki mungilnya melangkah masuk. Mendekati ranjang yang berbeda dengan miliknya dulu. Tidak ada ranjang bersusun berwarna coklat. Yang bisa ia lihat, ranjang berukuran sedang berwarna putih. Dengan _bed cover_ bergambar mobil-mobilan.

"Kau suka? Aku yang memilih semuanya." Soonyoung tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya. Membawa bantal bermotif serupa dengan _bed cover_.

"Milikku juga sama dengan milikmu." Ia menunjuk bantal di pelukannya. Menggoyang-goyangkan badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri begitu riangnya.

"Kau suka tidak?" tanyanya sekali lagi karena Wonwoo belum kunjung menjawab.

"Aku suka. Tapi... aku lebih suka tidur dengan Mingyu dari pada sendiri."

Mendengar kalimat Wonwoo, Soonyoung memasang wajah masam. Bantal yang ia peluk, langsung ia campakkan begitu saja. Membuat bocah di depannya tersentak.

"Jangan ucapkan nama Mingyu lagi. Sebagai gantinya, aku yang akan tidur bersamamu. Ayo kita ke bawah!" Soonyoung berniat mengajak Wonwoo beranjak. Tapi Wonwoo bergeming di tempatnya.

"Kemana?" tanyanya.

"Bertemu _appa_ dan _eomma_. Tadi kita janji akan ke bawah setelah melihat kamarmu."

"Bertemu _ahjussi_ dan _ahjumma_?" ucap Wonwoo lirih. Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar kamar. Masih terasa asing dan begitu berbeda.

"Salah!" Soonyoung menggeleng tidak setuju.

"Mulai saat ini, panggil _appa_ dan _eomma_ dengan _appa_ dan _eomma_ juga. Aku akan berbagi _appa_ dan _eomma_ denganmu. Jadi _appa_ dan _eomma_ -ku juga _appa_ dan _eomma_ -mu Wonwoo- _ya_. Aku akan membagikan padamu apapun yang aku miliki."

Meski Soonyoung mengucapkan dengan begitu semangat, diiringi senyum cerah di wajahnya, tidak membuat Wonwoo merespon. Tidak ada senyuman maupun jawaban. Hanya diam memandangi wajah Soonyoung dalam diamnya.

"Ayo!" untuk kedua kalinya Soonyoung menarik tangan Wonwoo. Kali ini bocah itu tidak menolak. Hanya diam mengikuti langkah kaki bocah di depannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dengan memeluk bantal. Tidur menyamping dengan mata berkedip lemah. Dalam diam, air matanya terus turun membasahi pipinya. Ia menolak makan dan berinteraksi dengan yang lain.

Bocah berusia delapan tahun itu tidak meraung-raung. Justru semakin membuat para pengurus panti merasa sedih. Selama ini, Mingyu tidak pernah semurung ini. Meski ia hanya mau bermain dan tertawa bersama Wonwoo, tapi mereka bisa melihat semangat di mata bocah itu.

Kedua matanya terlihat bengkak karena terlalu lama menangis. Tapi ia tidak melakukan apapun. Karena meski ia menyeka air matanya, liquid bening itu akan terus meluncur dengan mudahnya.

Matanya yang mulai tampak sayu memandangi boneka kayu di sampingnya. Mereka sama-sama ditinggalkan. Tapi boneka kayu itu tidak akan menangis sepertinya. Tidak akan merasakan kesedihan seperti yang ia rasakan.

' _Minggoo, kau harus menemani Mingyu. Jangan biarkan dia sendiri. Carikan teman yang baik untuknya_ _supaya Mingyu tidak kesepian. Katakan pada Mingyu untuk tidak menangis lagi.'_

Kertas yang berisikan pesan Wonwoo untuknya tetap ia genggam. Sepertinya Wonwoo menulisnya sebelum pergi dengan keluarga barunya. Meletakkan di bawah tubuh boneka kayu yang Wonwoo beri nama Minggoo.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau." Bibirnya kembali bergetar. Ia terisak pedih setiap membaca tulisan itu.

"Aku tidak mau yang lain. Aku tidak butuh yang lain," lanjutnya yang membuat air matanya semakin deras.

Ia bisa mendengar pintu kamarnya yang dibuka. Meksi tidak tahu siapa yang melakukannya, tapi bocah tampan itu tidak berniat untuk melihat. Tetap berbaring dan membiarkan bantalnya basah.

"Mingyu."

Suara lembut menyapa gendang telinganya. Ia kenal suara itu. Suara salah satu pengurus panti yang berusia lebih muda dari yang lainnya.

"Apa yang akan _eomma_ katakan ini, mungkin sedikit tidak baik. Tapi ini untuk kebaikanmu juga Mingyu- _ya_." Mingyu masih bergeming. Membiarkan wanita itu membelai rambutnya lembut.

"Kalau kau ingin menemukan Wonwoo, kau bisa melakukannya." Sontak, Mingyu langsung bergerak. Memilih posisi duduk dan memandangi wanita itu penuh harap.

"Benar, _eomma_?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

"Tentu saja." Wanita itu tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk.

"Kau bisa menemukan Wonwoo di manapun kalau kau diadopsi oleh orang tua yang kaya," lanjutnya yang membuat dahi Mingyu berkerut bingung.

"Kalau kau diadopsi orang tua kaya, kau bisa meminta mereka untuk menemukannya. Meskipun itu di tempat yang jauh, dengan bantuan orang tuamu kau bisa menemukan Wonwoo."

Mingyu tidak bisa begitu memahami kalimat itu. Namun yang ia tahu, ia menemukan secercah harapan. Ia seolah mendapatkan jalan untuk bertemu dengan orang yang begitu spesial di dalma hidupnya.

"Kau ingin menemukan Wonwoo kan?" Mingyu mengangguk antusias. Senyum kembali tersemat di bibirnya.

Selama ini ia tidak menginginkan orang tua. Baginya, cukup orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal. Tapi kali ini, ia sangat berharap ada yang mengadopsinya. Dengan begitu, ia bisa menemui Wonwoo-nya. Sejauh apapun Wonwoo pergi meninggalkannya, perlahan-lahan rasa takut itu menguar. Karena ia yakin bisa bersama dengan Wonwoo lagi.

"Aku akan menemukanmu. Aku janji akan mencarimu kemanapun," tekad bocah itu dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , ayo bermain!"

Soonyoung tiba-tiba muncul. Membuka pintu dengan cukup kasar. Namun tidak mengejutkan bocah berusia sembilan tahun itu. Karena sebelum mencapai pintu kamar, Soonyoung sudah berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Kau kenapa?" Soonyoung mendekat. Menyadari bocah yang sudah menjadi temannya bermain memasang wajah murung.

"Mingyu."

Soonyoung mendengus sebal mendengar nama itu lagi. Sudah beberapa hari tinggal bersama, tapi nama bocah itu selalu Wonwoo sebut. Apapun yang mereka lakukan, Wonwoo tidak penah berhenti mengabsen nama Mingyu.

"Sudah aku katakan jangan sebut Mingyu lagi. Di sini sudah ada aku." Soonyoung kecil bersedekap. Memandang Wonwoo dengan raut sebalnya.

"Apa Mingyu sudah membenciku?"

"Huh!" Soonyoung memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Ia tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Wonwoo.

"Benci?" ulang Soonyoung.

"Kemarin Mingyu menangis karenaku. Dan aku tidak membantunya menghapus air mata seperti biasanya. Apa Mingyu membenciku Soonyoung- _ah_?" tanya Wonwoo. Memandang Soonyoung yang tengah menampilkan ekspresi bingung. Wonwoo menunduk karena Soonyoung tidak langsung menjawab.

"Mingyu kemarin menangis, berarti sekarang dia membencimu karena membuatnya menangis." Soonyoung bukan berniat menghasut. Ia hanya berbicara berdasarkan pemikiran kanak-kanaknya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Wonwoo lirih yang langsung dijawab anggukan. Bukannya merasa sedih atau menangis, Wonwoo justru tersenyum.

"Kalau Mingyu membenciku, itu artinya Mingyu akan mencari teman yang lainnya kan? Mingyu tidak akan mengingatku lagi karena membenciku. Dan karena Mingyu mencari teman lain, berarti Mingyu tidak akan kesepian kan di panti?"

Soonyoung memasang mode berpikir lagi. Ia tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu. Namun setelah memikirkan lebih lanjut, ia mengangguk. Karena menurutnya, orang yang sudah menemukan teman baru tidak akan kesepian lagi.

"Karena Mingyu sudah membencimu dan mencari teman yang lain, kau tidak boleh mengingat-ingat Mingyu lagi. Sekarang, ayo kita main! _Appa_ baru saja membelikan kita banyak mainan."

Wonwoo mengangguk antusias. Tersenyum sembari menyambut uluran tangan Soonyoung. Kedua bocah itu berlari-lari kecil menjauhi kamar. Menuju ruang bermain yang diisi begitu banyak mainan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dua tahun kemudian...**

Anak laki-laki berusia sebelas tahun berdiri di depan pintu. Kepalanya menunduk dengan tangan saling meremat. Tangannya terangkat untuk menggeser pintu di depannya. Begitu hati-hati karena tidak ingin menimbulkan suara decitan.

Kaki yang dibalut sepatu putih melangkah perlahan. Memasuki sebuah ruangan yang didominasi warna putih. Matanya langsung tertuju pada sebuah ranjang. Di atasnya, seorang anak laki-laki seusianya tengah memejamkan mata.

Seiring kakinya yang terus melangkah, jaraknya dengan ranjang semakin dekat. Dan terhenti tepat di sisi kanan ranjang. Mata sipitnya memperhatikan sosok anak laki-laki itu yang terbaring lemah. Beberapa alat terpasang di tubuh sang bocah.

Tangannya yang bergetar terangkat perlahan. Menyentuh tangan putih yang terkulai lemah. Terasa begitu dingin saat ia berhasil menggenggamnya. Membuat matanya yang memerah langsung meluncurkan liquid bening.

"Soonyoung- _ah_... maafkan aku. Kau mau membuka matamu kan? Aku minta maaf." Ia menahan isakannya dengan suara bergetar. Masih memegangi tangan Soonyoung yang tidak balik menggenggam tangannya seperti biasa.

"Aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Tapi kau harus bangun. Aku akan melakukan apa saja kalau kau mau membuka mata."

Wonwoo semakin menangis sedih saat Soonyoung tidak merespon kalimatnya. Biasanya, Soonyoung akan menghiburnya. Memeluknya di saat bersedih. Atau menggenggam tangannya untuk mengajak bermain.

Tapi kali ini bocah bermata sipit itu terdiam. Menutup matanya rapat dengan alat-alat yang menempel di bagian hidungnya. Dan alat-alat lain yang baginya sangat mengganggu.

Masih dengan memegangi tangan Soonyoung, Wonwoo merebahkan kepalanya di sisi kepala Soonyoung. Memejamkan mata dengan lelehan air mata saat teringat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu.

 _"_ _Aku suka bermain bola. Karena biasanya aku dan Mingyu bermain bola setelah kami selesai belajar. Mingyu akan merajuk saat dia kalah. Kau tahu? Dia sangat lucu. Kalau dia sudah seperti itu, aku akan berpura-pura kalah. Dan Mingyu langsung meloncat kegirangan karena berhasil mencetak gol."_

 _"_ _Kau lihat bunga dalam pot itu Soonyoung-ah? Kami pernah dihukum karena merusaknya saat bermain bola." Soonyoung tidak menjawab sepatah katapun. Terdiam memandangi Wonwoo yang memutar-mutar bola di tangannya._

 _"_ _Biasanya kalau sore-sore seperti ini, kami bermain sepuasnya sebelum waktunya mandi." Wonwoo kembali berceloteh dengan riangnya. Tanpa memedulikan ekspresi Soonyoung yang berubah._

 _"_ _Mingyu juga sangat suka dengan hujan. Tapi dia tidak mau lagi bermain hujan karena pernah membuatku sakit. Dia terus-terusan meminta maaf dan menjagaku saat aku tidur. Dia lucu kan? Tapi juga sangat baik. Aku jadi merindukannya." Bola yang sedari tadi ia putar, langsung ia letakkan di tanah. Menendangnya pelan dan mengejarnya. Terus seperti itu sembari menceritakan tentang Mingyu._

 _"_ _Mingyu juga sama sepertimu. Mingyu suka telur dadar gulung. Bahkan dia berani mencuri telur dadar gulung milikku dari nampan. Kalau aku marah, dia malah langsung melahapnya cepat. Jahatkan? Tapi Mingyu lucu. Aku jadi teringat Mingyu setiap makan telur dadar gulung buatan eomma." Wonwoo kembali menerawang. Mengingat kebersamaannya dengan Mingyu selama di panti. Sama sekali tidak melihat mata Soonyoung yang memerah._

 _"_ _Di antara semua teman-teman di panti, Mingyu yang paling dekat denganku. Dia sangat baik. Aku tidak pernah merasa kesepian sejak ada Mingyu di panti. Meskipun malam pergantian tahun kami tidak bisa pergi jalan-jalan, tapi aku senang karena ada Mingyu. Kami janji akan selalu bersama."Wonwoo menghentikan kalimatnya. Tersenyum memandangi bola yang sudah tidak ia tendang lagi._

 _"_ _Mingyu juga sering mengatakan kalau orang yang paling Mingyu sayang adalah aku. Tapi aku belum pernah mengatakan kalau aku juga menyayangi Mingyu," ucap Wonwoo lirih. Sangat lirih dan hampir tidak terdengar. Namun Soonyoung masih mendengarnya dengan jelas. Karena sedari tadi, ia tidak melepas pandangan dan pendengarannya dari Wonwoo._

 _"_ _Kau jahat... kau benar-benar jahat..."_

 _Wonwoo tersentak mendengar teriakan itu. Saat mengalihkan pandangannya, ia sudah mendapati Soonyoung menangis dengan nafas yang memburu. Bocah seusianya itu tampak begitu sedih dan marah._

 _"_ _Soonyoung-ah, aku—"_

 _"_ _Kau jahat. Selalu saja Mingyu yang kau ingat. Mingyu, Mingyu dan Mingyu. Sudah aku katakan jangan menyebut Mingyu. Aku membenci Mingyu. Kau lebih menyayangi Mingyu dari pada aku." Soonyoung tampak begitu marah, membuat Wonwoo ketakutan. Ia mencoba mendekat, tapi Soonyoung terus menghindar. Berjalan mundur dengan nafas mulai tidak beraturan._

 _"_ _Kau sudah janji tidak akan mengingat Mingyu. Tapi kau selalu menyebut nama Mingyu. Kau jahat Wonwoo. Kau benar-benar jahat. Kau tidak menyayangiku. Kau... aarghht..." Soonyoung memekik kesakitan. Terjatuh di tanah dan memegangi dada sebelah kirinya._

 _Wonwoo berlari mendekat. Ikut memegangi tangan Soonyoung yang mencengkram kuat dadanya. Bocah seusianya itu tampak begitu kesakitan. Wajahnya memucat dengan nafas tersengal._

 _"_ _S-Sakit..."_

 _"_ _Soonyoung maafkan aku. Maafkan aku."_

Wonwoo menghapus air matanya. Ia terus menyalahkan diri sendiri saat mengingat penyebab Soonyoung terbaring lemah. Tidak ada lagi celotehan ceria dari bocah itu. Tangan yang biasa menggenggam tangannya itu terasa begitu dingin. Dan itu semua karena kesalahannya.

"Aku minta maaf. Kau juga harus tahu kalau aku menyayangimu."

Sedangkan di tempat lain. Mingyu tersenyum cerah memandangi para penjaga panti. Anak-anak panti lainnya juga tampak berdiri bersisian.

Tangannya melambai dengan kaki yang mulai menjauhi panti. Mengikuti dua orang dewasa yang tersenyum lembut untuk memberikan senyum perpisahan pada penghuni panti.

Tidak seperti anak-anak yang sebelumnya, Mingyu justru tersenyum senang saat meninggalkan panti. Senyum cerahnya tidak luntur bahkan setelah memasuki mobil mewah. Ia memandang panti yang ia tempati selama tiga tahun untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Wonwoo, aku akan datang menemuimu. Tunggu aku!" batin Mingyu mantap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Entah karena masih baru atau gimana, aku lebih nyaman dengan FFN. Huuuft... tapi untuk ff ini, aku post juga di wattpad.**


	3. Chapter 3

**=Happy Reading=**

 **.**

 **.**

"Soonyoung- _ie_."

Wonwoo yang tengah duduk dan menahan kantuknya terkejut. Tiba-tiba orang tua Soonyoung muncul dengan tergesa. Lelah dan khawatir terpampang jelas di wajah sepasang suami istri itu. Perjalan jauh yang menyita waktu membuat keduanya datang terlambat ke rumah sakit.

"Anakku."

Wanita itu tidak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Anaknya tengah terbaring lemah dengan peralatan terhubung ke tubuhnya.

" _E-Eomma,_ " ucap Soonyoung lemah.

"Iya sayang. _eomma_ di sini." Bocah itu tersenyum. Melupakan keadaannya yang membuat semua orang khawatir.

"KAU ..."

Tuan Kwon menggeram marah yang membuat Wonwoo berjengit. Ia menunduk takut. Tidak berani menatap laki-laki yang tengah menatapnya tajam. Ia tahu letak kesalahannya. Membuatnya hanya diam dan menunduk.

"... _appa_ sudah katakan jangan—"

" _Appa_ jangan memarahi Wonwoo."

Seketika tuan Kwon menghentikan kalimatnya. Memutar tubuhnya dan memandang Soonyoug yang mencoba bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kau tidak boleh banyak bergerak sayang," ucap ibunya khawatir. Tapi Soonyoung tetap memaksakan untuk duduk.

"Wonwoo tidak salah. Jangan memarahi Wonwoo. Kami yang terlalu asyik bermain sampai lupa waktu."

Wonwoo menunduk dengan perasaan campur aduk. Bukan kali ini saja Soonyoung berbohong untuk menolongnya. Setiap kecerobohannya yang membuat Soonyoung sakit, Soonyoung akan membelanya. Tersenyum seperti biasa seolah tidak terjadi sesuatu.

Soonyoung terlalu baik padanya. Bocah itu juga begitu menyayanginya. Apapun yang bocah itu miliki, ia akan membaginya dengan Wonwoo. Bahkan ketika tuan Kwon membelikan satu maianan baru, Soonyoung tanpa berpikir panjang langsung menyerahkan padanya.

Soonyoung tidak pernah memaksanya ini dan itu. Bahkan Soonyoung selalu berusaha melakukan apa yang Wonwoo suka. Selama ini, Soonyoung hanya memintanya untuk tidak menyebut Mingyu. Namun menurutnya ia terlalu jahat. Lagi-lagi ia menyebut Mingyu dengan semangatnya sampai membuat Soonyoung kembali terbaring.

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu setelah Soonyoung dinyatakan sehat, justru Wonwoo yang terbaring lemah. Anak itu demam karena kurang istirahat. Terlalu lama menunggu Soonyoung di rumah sakit tanpa mau memejamkan matanya.

Ibu angkatnya sudah mendatangkan dokter. Ia sudah makan dan meminum obatnya. Tinggal menunggu obatnya bekerja dan membuatnya tertidur.

Di sebelahnya, Soonyoung duduk dengan bersila. Di tangannya sebuah buku dongeng dengan sampul bergambar kerajaan lengkap dengan raja dan ratunya. Sesekali tangannya bergerak mengganti kompres di dahinya.

Soonyoung menolak saat ibunya yang akan mengompres Wonwoo. Memaksa melakukannya sendiri dan meminta semuanya keluar dari kamar.

"Akhirnya pangeran bisa bersatu dengan permaisurinya walau mereka sudah terpisah sangat lama." Soonyoung mengakhiri ceritanya tanpa menutup bukunya. Tetap memandangi gambar di buku dengan penuh minat.

"Mereka hebatkan Wonwoo- _ya_? Walaupun sudah lama berpisah, jarak yang sangat jauh, tapi tetap bisa bertemu kembali."

Wonwoo tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dan berakhir menyesali perbuatannya karena kepalanya terasa semakin pusing.

"Apa ini yang namanya keajaiban seperti yang _eomma_ katakan waktu itu?" monolog Soonyoung. Ia mencoba mengingat cerita sang ibu tentang sebuah keajaiban.

"Hoam... aku mengantuk." Menyerah dengan pemikirannya, ia meletakkan buku dongeng miliknya. Menjauhkan baskom berisi air dan handuk yang berada di dahi Wonwoo.

"Ayo kita tidur! Kalau aku membuka mata besok, kau harus berjanji sudah sembuh. Kau tidak boleh sakit lagi."

Wajah Wonwoo berubah sendu mendengar kalimat itu. Soonyoung tidak pernah ingin ia sakit. Tapi ia sering membuat bocah seusianya itu sakit tanpa sengaja.

"Kalau sudah besar, aku ingin seperti pangeran. Melawan orang jahat dan membuat keajaiban. Jadi aku bisa bertemu dengan orang yang aku sayangi walaupun kami terpisah sangat lama," gumam Soonyoung sambil memejamkan matanya. Memeluk Wonwoo erat dengan tidur menyamping.

Mendengar gumaman Soonyoung, Wonwoo menjadi mengingat Mingyu. Ia tidak tahu apakah keajaiban itu berlaku di kehidupannya atau tidak. Tapi ia langsung menepis pemikirannya. Ia tidak ingin membuat Soonyoung bersedih. Ia tidak ingin Soonyoung sakit lagi.

Yang perlu ia lakukan hanya membuat Soonyoung tetap tersenyum. Membuat bocah itu ceria seperti biasanya. Karena hanya Soonyoung yang mengulurkan tangan padanya di saat apapun. Dan ia yakin, Mingyu sudah bahagia dengan teman-teman barunya.

 **.**

 **.**

Soonyoung menatap heran Wonwoo yang tengah menapaki tangga. Bocah itu hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan kaos. Tidak sepertinya yang mengenakan kemeja, jas juga dasi kupu-kupu.

"Wonwoo kenapa berpakaian seperti itu?" tanya Soonyoung sembari mendekat. Memegang sebelah tangan Wonwoo yang justru tersenyum.

"Aku akan di rumah menunggu kau sampai pulang," jawabnya ceria. Soonyoung menggeleng tidak setuju. Mendekati tuan Kwon yang baru keluar kamar bersama sang istri.

" _Appa_ , kenapa Wonwoo tidak ikut?"

Tuan Kwon memandang Wonwoo sekilas. Setelahnya memegang pundak anaknya dan tersenyum.

"Wonwoo tidak akan ikut. Karena Soonyoung- _ie_ bersama _eomma_ saja yang akan pergi bersama _appa_."

Sonyoung memundurkan langkahnya. Menggeleng tidak setuju ke arah orang tuanya. Karena baginya, Wonwoo harus ikut kemanapun ia pergi. Ia sudah berjanji akan bersama Wonwoo. Sama sekali tidak ingin pergi meninggalkan bocah itu di rumah sendiri.

"Wonwoo harus ikut! Soonyoung- _ie_ tidak mau kalau Wonwoo tidak ikut," ucap Soonyoung memandang orang tuanya kesal.

Sang ayah tetap mempertahankan senyumnya. Memegang kedua bahu sang anak yang membuat Soonyoung mendongak. Menatap wajah tegas sang ayah.

"Soonyoung, dengarkan _appa_! Kali ini Wonwoo tidak bisa ikut. _Appa_ akan bertemu dengan orang-orang penting. Saat kita pulang, _appa_ akan membelikan mobil-mobilan keluaran terbaru seperti yang Soonyoung katakan."

Bocah bermata sipit itu tidak langsung menjawab. Memandang Wonwoo yang juga tengah memandangnya. Ia sangat ingat itu. Wonwoo pernah berseru heboh menunjukkan salah satu mobil-mobilan yang mereka lihat di internet. Meski Wonwoo tidak pernah mengatakan ingin memiliki, tapi Soonyoung ingin memberikan itu untuk Wonwoo.

Tanpa membantah lagi, Soonyoung mengangguk. Pergi dengan lesu ke arah pintu utama. Ayah dan ibunya berjalan di belakangnya.

Wonwoo memandangi kepergian mereka dengan sendu. Bukan kali ini saja ia tidak diikut sertakan setiap mereka bepergian. Ia juga ingin pergi bersama. Bermain bersama Soonyoung dan bertemu orang banyak. Tapi ia hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya. Memandangi kepergian mereka dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Wonwoo, tunggu aku ya. Aku akan pulang membawa mobil-mobilan yang kau sukai," batin Soonyoung setelah mendudukkan dirinya di dalam mobil. Memandangi pintu rumahnya seolah bisa melihat keberadaan Wonwoo.

Bocah berkulit putih itu melangkah ke kamarnya. Duduk di tepi ranjang dan memandangi langit dari balik jendela. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan panti asuhan.

"Mingyu."

Nama itulah yang pertama terlintas di benaknya. Selama berada di panti, ia tidak pernah merasakan kesepian. Apalagi sejak kedatangan Mingyu. Ia seolah tidak pernah berhenti mengukir hari dengan keceriaan. Tidak memiliki orang tua dan berada dalam kekurangan, tidak membuatnya bersedih. Ia tetap bisa merasakan kebahagiaan bersama Mingyu.

"Mingyu- _ya_ , kau sedang apa? Apa kau sedang bermain bersama teman-teman yang lain?" wajahnya berubah semakin sendu. Yang ia bayangkan, justru Mingyu tengah bahagia bersama anak-anak panti yang lainnya.

"Apa kau masih mengingatku?" ia tidak yakin bocah yang lebih darinya itu masih mengingatnya. Tidak sepertinya yang terus mengingat Mingyu. Apapun yang ia lakukan, selalu Mingyu yang terlintas di benaknya.

"Mingyu... aku... kesepian..." ucapnya lirih.

Mengingat saat tertawa bersama Mingyu membuat ingin menangis. Selama berada di rumah mewah ini, ia sudah menjadi anak yang berbeda.

Dulu ia tidak pernah menampakkan wajah sedihnya. Ia begitu ceria dan tertawa bahagia bersama anak-anak lainnya. Tapi selama dua tahun tinggal di rumah tuan Kwon, tanpa ia sadari, ia lebih sering bersedih, menangis dan kesepian.

"Aku harus bagaimana Mingyu- _ya_?" tanyanya masih memandangi langit.

"Aku ingin bermain bersamamu. Tapi aku tidak boleh mengingatmu lagi. Aku tidak mau Soonyoung bersedih dan sakit lagi."

Bocah berusia sebelas tahun itu berdiri dari duduknya. Berpindah ke meja belajarnya yang terletak di sebelah ranjangnya.

Tangannya meraih sebuah pena dan menarik sebuah buku bersampul seorang anak laki-laki bermain bola. Membukanya lembar demi lembar dengan perlahan. Terhenti di halaman kosong dan menggerakkan tangannya di atasnya. Menorehkan tinta hitam di atas kertas putih itu.

Lelah menulis, ia menutup bukunya. Mengembalikan ke tempat semula dan berbaring di kasur. Ia akan menunggu Soonyoung dengan memejamkan matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Brak...!

Wonwoo tersentak dari tidurnya. Langsung membuka mata yang sedari tadi tengah terpejam. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah pintu. Dan langsung membulatkan matanya saat mendapati Soonyoung di sana.

"Soonyoung."

Ia melompat dari ranjang. Mendekati Soonyong yang tengah membungkukkan badannya. Nafas bocah itu tersengal dan tampak begitu lemas dengan memegangi kedua lututnya.

"Soonyoung- _ah_ , kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya khawatir. Perlahan, Soonyoung mengangkat wajahnya. Menampakkan wajah pucat dengan keringat di pelipisnya. Ia masih terengah-engah dan sesekali meringis.

"Aku kabur dari sana," jawabnya diiringi senyuman dari bibir pucatnya.

"Tapi kenapa?" Wonwoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya. Sangat terlihat kalau Soonyoung menahan sakitnya.

"Aku tidak mau berada di sana bersama anak-anak lainnya sedangkan kau kesepian di sini. Aku jadi orang jahat kalau bermain bersama mereka sedangkan kau menungguku di kamar. Lagi pula aku tidak suka bermain bersama mereka. Dan aku sudah janji kan akan tetap bersamamu?"

Bibir Wonwoo bergetar mendengar kalimat itu. Soonyoung mengabaikan rasa sakitnya demi dirinya. Meski ia tahu Soonyoung tengah menahan sakitnya, tapi bocah itu tetap tersenyum lebar. Membuat mata sipitnya seperti menghilang.

"Soonyoung bodoh! Lain kali jangan melakukannya lagi."

Ia menarik bocah seusianya itu ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluk erat sambil menitikkan air matanya. Ia tahu Soonyoung begitu menyayanginya, tapi ia tidak tahu kalau Soonyoung akan senekat ini. Karena nyawa bocah itu yang menjadi taruhannya.

"Jangan lakukan lagi! Kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan suara parau. Mengabaikan bahu Soonyoung yang basah karena air matanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau lihat aku baik-baik saja kan?" suara Soonyoung terdengar ceria. Sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bocah itu menahan sakitnya.

Sambil balas memeluk Wonwoo yang menangis, Soonyoung tersenyum lebar. Ia kembali mengingat kalimat yang membuatnya nekat berlari ke rumah.

 _"_ _Kalau aku sakit, kau bisa bermain dengan maianan-mainan itu Wonwoo-ya, supaya kau tidak kesepian."_

 _"_ _Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak membutuhkan semua mainan itu. Aku cuma mau kau menemaniku dan bermain bersamamu. Jadi aku tidak masalah kalau tidak memiliki mainan itu asal kau ada di dekatku."_

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo menajamkan penglihatannya dari celah pintu. Memperhatikan seorang wanita yang tengah duduk di meja rias. Memejamkan matanya dengan tangan memijat pelipisnya.

Ia berjalan ke dapur. Mengambil segelas air putih dan membawanya ke kamar. Sebelum memasuki ke kamar, ia melongokkan kepalanya. Memanggil sang ibu dengan sedikit ragu.

"Wonwoo? Masuklah! Ada yang ingin kau inginkan, hem?" tanya wanita itu. Memasang senyum seperti biasa dan memandang ke arahnya.

Ia berjalan mendekat dengan hati-hati. Menjaga segelas air di tangannya tidak tertumpah. Membuat wanita itu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ini untuk apa?" tanya sang ibu bingung.

" _Eomma_ sedang sakit. Jadi _eomma_ harus minum obat." Wanita di depannya tertegun. Namun langsung tersenyum dan menyambut gelas dari tangan Wonwoo. Meraih botol kecil yang terletak di atas meja riasnya.

Wonwoo terus memperhatikan sang ibu yang meminum obatnya. Setiap geraknya tidak luput dari pandangannya.

"Wonwoo tahu _eomma_ sedang sakit ya?" tanyanya yang sembari meletakkan gelas ke atas meja rias. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk. Tetap memperhatikan wanita cantik yang tengah tersenyum lembut.

" _Eomma_ akan segera sembuh," lanjutnya lagi. Dan untuk kedua kalinya Wonwoo mengangguk. Berjalan mundur dengan perlahan menjauhi sang ibu. Memutar tubuhnya saat akan mencapai pintu.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ ," panggil sang ibu membuat bocah itu menoleh.

"Maafkan _appa_ karena kemarin memarahimu. _Appa_ hanya khawatir Soonyoung tiba-tiba menghilang. Kau mau memaafkan _appa_ kan?"

Wonwoo tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tetap memandangi sang ibu yang ekspresinya berubah. Ada sebuah kecemasan terpancar saat memperhatikan senyum Wonwoo.

" _Eomma_ sangat cantik. Wonwoo senang punya _eomma_ seperti _eomma_. Sangat-sangat cantik."

Senyum di wajah wanita itu memudar. Menatap mata Wonwoo yang entah kenapa terasa berbeda. Tatapan dan senyuman anak itu terasa berbeda untuknya. Dan tidak tahu apa penyebabnya, jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Ada apa denganku?" batinnya sambil memegangi dadanya. Memandangi kepergian Wonwoo saat Soonyoung memanggilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Soonyoung- _ah_ , ayo kita pulang! _Eomma_ akan mencari kita karena kita bermain jauh dari rumah."

"Tidak mau. Kalau di rumah, aku tidak bisa bermain bola."

Wonwoo menghela nafas. Sudah sejak beberapa menit yang lalu ia mengajaknya pulang. Tapi Soonyoung menolak. Anak itu sangat ingin bermain bola. Tapi setiap berada di rumah, pergerakannya terbatas. Jadi mereka berada di taman yang tidak begitu jauh dari rumah.

"Apa kau tidak lelah?"

"Belum. Aku masih ingin bermain."

Wonwoo menyerah. Tidak lagi memaksa pulang. Mengikuti pergerakan Soonyoung yang berlari dan menendang bola dengan perlahan. Karena terlalu bersemangat, Soonyoung menendangnya terlalu jauh.

"Aku akan mengambilnya." Soonyoung langsung berlari mengambil bola. Tanpa memberi kesempatan Wonwoo yang mengambilkannya.

Wonwoo tersentak saat kain basah membekap mulut dan hidungnya. Ia meronta dan mencoba berteriak. Namun tubuhnya langsung melemah. Matanya terasa mengabur dan kepalanya begitu pusing.

"S-Soonyoung," gumam Wonwoo sebelum kesadarannya menghilang.

Soonyoung yang baru saja berhasil mendapatkan bolanya menghentikan langkahnya. Wonwoo tidak lagi berada di tempat semula. Anak itu sudah tidak terlihat.

"Wonwoo." Ia berteriak. Memanggil Wonwoo yang sama sekali tidak menyahut.

Soonyoung berlari ke tempat Wonwoo berdiri. Yang ia dapati justru sebuah jam tangan berwarna hitam. Itu milik Wonwoo yang dilepas dan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Mereka mengenakan jam yang sama, hanya saja Wonwoo merasa risih menggunakannya.

"Wonwoo."

Ia berteriak kedua kalinya saat melihat sebuah mobil berwarna hitam. Matanya bisa melihat seseorang menggendong Wonwoo yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Wonwoo- _ya_."

Ia berteriak kuat. Suaranya nyaris mengilang sambil berlari mendekati mobil. Tapi pergerakannya kalah cepat. Mobil itu melaju kencang meninggalkan taman.

"Jangan bawa Wonwoo. Kembalikan Wonwoo."

Ia berlari sekuat yang ia bisa. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan yang membuat langkahnya terhenti. Merintih kesakitan dengan tangan mencengkram dadanya kuat.

"W-Wonwoo... Wonwoo..."

Ia memaksakan dirinya untuk terus berlari. Memanggil nama Wonwoo yang sepertinya tidak akan mendengarnya. Mobil hitam itu tidak lagi terlihat. Bahkan suaranya semakin melemah seiring rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi.

Nafasnya tersengal dan tersungkur di tanah. Tangannya terulur dan terus menggumamkan nama Wonwoo. Tubuhnya tidak lagi bisa bergerak. Hanya bisa menangis dan menyebut nama Wonwoo di sela nafasnya yang kian memendek.

 **.**

 **.**

Di lobi kantor, seorang wanita berjalan dengan tergesa. Wajah dan penampilannya tampak kacau. Saat berada di lift, ia menekan tombol dengan tidak sabaran. Seolah langsung ingin mencapai tempat tujuan tanpa menunggu.

Setelah pintu lift terbuka, ia langsung berlari keluar. Mengabaikan seorang wanita yang membungkuk hormat padanya. Tanpa permisi, ia langsung membuka pintu di depannya.

" _Yeobo_."

Laki-laki berpakaian formal yang tengah duduk di bangku kebesarannya terkejut. Langsung berdiri dan menghampiri seorang wanita yang berstatus istrinya. Memeluk wanita itu yang menangis dan terlihat kacau.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis seperti ini?" tanya suaminya khawatir.

"Wonwoo menghilang. Wonwoo diculik."

Seketika, laki-laki itu melepas pelukan di tubuh sang istri. Kembali duduk di kursinya yang membuat sang istri menganga.

"Sudahlah! Tidak usah kau pikirkan."

"Apa? Tidak usah dipikirkan?" marah wanita itu. Menatap suamianya tidak percaya yang justru kembali sibuk dengan dokumennya.

"Kita bisa mencari yang lainnya," lanjutnya santai.

"Apa maksudmu, _yeobo_?" wanita itu mendekat. Menatap sang suami yang sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya.

"Kau tidak lupakan kalau kita mengadopsinya karena memerlukan jantungnya saja?"

Wanita cantik itu membekap mulutnya. Tangisnya semakin kencang mendengar pertanyaan sang suami. Pertanyaan yang memang benar adanya. Namun justru semakin membuatnya sesak. Perasaannya semakin hancur mengingat kenyataan itu.

"Aku tahu. Tapi ini terlalu kejam. Bisa saja mereka melukai Wonwoo di luar sana," ucap sang istri sambil terisak. Memikirkan nasib Wonwoo semakin membuat hatinya tidak karuan.

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan kita?"

"Tapi—"

"Kita tidak perlu memikirkannya. Tidak ada yang menginginkan kehidupan anak itu. Keberadaanya di panti membuktikan kalau kehidupannya tidak penting. Yang terpenting adalah anak kita. Aku akan mencari donor jantung lainnya kalau memang anak itu menghilang. Jadi kita tidak perlu repot-repot mencarinya."

Ibu Soonyoung terduduk di lantai. Ia menangis tersedu sembari membekap mulutnya. Kini ia tahu arti tatapan dan senyuman terakhir Wonwoo untuknya. Tatapan dan senyuman yang begitu menyakitkan setiap ia mengingatnya.

"Aku tahu kita adalah manusia rendah yang ingin mengakhiri hidup seorang anak demi menyelamatkan anak kita. Tapi kau tahu kan Soonyoung begitu menyayanginya? Aku juga sudah menganggapnya sebagai anakku sendiri seiring berjalannya waktu. Tolong selamatkan dia _yeobo_. Tolong cari dia," mohon wanita itu sambil beruaraian air mata. Namun sama sekali tidak menyentuh hati tuan Kwon.

"Kita sudah membuat perjanjian hanya mengurusnya sebelum mengambil jantungnya. Jadi kau tidak perlu menggunakan perasaanmu seperti ini."

"Aku mohon bawa dia kembali. Bagaimana dengan Soonyoung kalau Wonwoo tidak lagi bersamanya?"

"Cepat atau lambat Wonwoo tidak akan ada di dunia ini. Kalaupun aku berhasil membawanya kembali, dia tidak akan lama hidup di dunia ini. Dan itu artinya Soonyoung akan tetap kehilangannya. Karena kita hanya memerlukan jantungnya untuk kehidupan anakku. Dia ada hanya untuk menyambung kehidupan anakku."

Tuan Kwon berucap begitu dingin. Tanpa penyesalan apalagi merasa bersalah. Berbeda dengan sang istri yang semakin terisak pedih. Sebagai wanita, ia sudah menyayangi Wonwoo seperti ia menyayangi Soonyoung. Dan sebagai ibu, ia yang paling merasakan sakit kehilangan anaknya. Meski pada kenyataanya, ia akan kehilangan Wonwoo juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**=Happy Reading=**

 **.**

 **.**

"Soonyoung."

Dalam keadaan kaki dan tangan terikat, ia mengingat Soonyoung. Bocah itu tidak mengeluh apalagi menangis meski tangan dan kakinya mulai terasa sakit. Duduk di lantai kotor nan dingin dan bersandar di dinding. Tubuh yang terikat membuatnya kesulitan bergerak. Hanya kepala yang masih bisa ia gerakkan.

Mata rubahnya mengitari sekitar. Tidak banyak yang tertangkap sepasang netra beningnya. Ruangan itu tampak begitu gelap. Hanya sedikit cahaya yang mencuri masuk dari ventilasi dan jendela yang berlubang di beberapa bagian.

Bau kayu lapuk dan lumut terasa di indera penciumannya. Meski minim pencahayaan, ia tahu tengah berada di ruangan yang begitu kotor. Lembab dan pengap ruangan itu membuatnya pusing. Namun tidak ada keluhan dari bibir tipisnya. Justru mengkhawatirkan Soonyoung yang ia tinggalkan di taman.

"Pasti Soonyoung mencariku? Dia pasti menangis karena aku tidak ada."

Wajahnya semakin sendu ketika mengingat keadaan Soonyoung. Meski keadaannya lebih mengenaskan, tapi ia tidak bisa tidak mengkhawatirkan Soonyoung. Bayangan Soonyoung kesakitan dan mencarinya membuatnya ingin menangis.

Bunyi saklar lampu yang diiringi sebuah cahaya membuat matanya menyipit. Retinanya masih menyesuaikan dengan keadaan baru.

"Mereka datang."

Kepalanya menoleh. Menatap seorang laki-laki tambun dengan rambut botak di bagian depan. Tampak menyeringai menatap pintu di ujung sana.

Wonwoo tidak mengalihkan atensinya. Terus menatapi orang yang tidak dikenalnya tanpa rasa takut. Ia justru memperhatikan penampilan orang itu dengan pandangan polosnya.

"Apa yang kau perhatikan bocah? Sesaat lagi uangku akan mendatangiku."

Laki-laki itu tertawa di akhir kalimatnya. Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar langkah kaki. Tanpa bertanya, ia tahu ada yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

" _Eomma_."

Ia bersuara untuk pertama kalinya diiringi mata yang membulat sempurna. Diujung sana, ia bisa melihat dua orang berjalan dengan perlahan. Laki-laki dan wanita yang amat sangat ia kenali. Salah satu dari mereka membawa benda berwarna hitam yang ia tahu adalah koper.

"Kalian memamg pintar untuk tidak mengambil resiko."

Ia bisa melihat ibunya begitu ketakutan. Mencengkram kuat lengan ayah angkatnya yang berjalan begitu perlahan. Matanya menatap sekitar dengan was-was.

"Wonwoo."

Wanita cantik itu berniat berlari. Namun terhenti saat sang penculik menodongkan pistolnya. Tepat ke arah kepala bocah berusia sebelas tahun itu.

"J-Jangan sakiti Wonwoo! Aku mohon."

Ibu angkatnya memohon dengan suara bergetar. Kembali berdiri di belakang suaminya yang sedari tadi bergerak begitu hati-hati.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitinya kalau kalian menyerahkan uang itu sekarang juga. Kalau kalian mencoba macam-macam. Seluruh peluru ini akan bersarang di kepalanya." Wonwoo tersentak mendengar ancaman itu. Ia memandang pistol yang mengarah ke kepalanya dan sang ibu bergantian.

"Serahkan anak itu baru kami akan menyerahkan uang ini." Tuan Kwon yang sedari tadi bungkam, angkat bicara. Mencoba bersikap tenang meski sorot matanya menyiratkan kegelisahan.

"Kau ingin menipuku?" sang penculik tersenyum meremehkan. Semakin mendekatkan pistol di tangannya ke kepala Wonwoo. Membuat wanita itu menggeleng dan menitikkan air matanya.

"Aku tidak bisa menyerahkan uang ini begitu saja. Bisa saja kau menipu kami setelah uang ini berada di tanganmu."

Wanita di sampingnya menatap sang suami tidak percaya. Baginya, keadaan saat ini sangat genting. Tapi suaminya justru ingin bernegosiasi yang membuat tatapan laki-laki di depan mereka berubah. Tampak semakin tajam dengan gigi bergemelatuk.

"Aku bisa berada di tempat ini bersama anak ini bukan karena aku bodoh. Jadi cepat serahkan uang itu sebelum kesabaranku habis," ucapnya dengan menggeram marah.

"Tidak, sebelum kau bisa memastikan aku mendapatkan anak itu."

"Kau tahu kan aku bisa menarik pelatuk ini di detik ini juga? Dan kau tahu artinya apa?"

Wonwoo memandang moncong pistol hitam itu tanpa rasa takut. Matanya berkedip lemah merasakan sakit dan pegal di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia kembali meluruskan pandangannya, menatap wanita cantik yang sudah beruraian air mata. Mata sembab dan wajah tampak pucat, membuatnya tahu ibunya sudah lama menangis.

" _Bertahanlah, Nak! Appa mohon bertahan. Kau adalah satu-satunya harapan appa di dunia ini. Appa akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuatmu sembuh. Jadi kau harus betahan sampai saat itu tiba. Kau anak appa satu-satunya. Appa mohon bertahan demi appa dan eomma._ "

" _Ahjussi_."

Wonwoo memanggil seseorang yang menculiknya saat kalimat itu terekam di ingatannya. Kalimat tuan Kwon untuk Soonyoung saat Soonyoung tidak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit. Kalimat yang terus menari-nari dipikirannya tanpa bisa ia melupakannya.

Dan laki-laki itu tidak menyahut. Hanya diam dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa kalau _ahjussi_ menembak kepalaku, aku akan mati? Aku tidak bisa bernafas lagi?" tanya Wonwoo yang membuat laki-laki itu menunjukkan ekspresi bingungnya.

"Apa kau bodoh bocah?" tanyanya.

"Jadi aku benar-benar akan mati kalau _ahjussi_ menembak kepalaku?" bukan jawaban yang ia dapat, melainkan gelak tawa yang memenuhi ruangan kumuh itu.

"Ya. Kau akan mati di tempat. Mati tepat di depan orang tuamu," lanjutnya lagi yang kemudian disusul dengan tawanya yang menggelegar.

" _Ahjussi_ , kalau _ahjussi_ harus menembakku, bisakah _ahjussi_ menembak di tempat lain? Jangan buat aku mati _ahjussi_. Aku harus hidup. Aku harus hidup demi keselamatan Soonyoung. Kalau aku mati, _appa_ dan _eomma_ tidak akan bisa mengambil jantungku untuk Soonyoung."

Ruangan itu hening seketika. Pistol hitam yang tergenggam kuat tampak sedikit bergetar. Tampak kalau pemiliknya memegangnya dengan tangan bergetar.

Ibu Soonyoung membekap mulutnya tidak percaya. Matanya terbelalak dengan nafas tercekat. Air matanya tumpah tanpa bisa ia cegah. Ia terasa tidak bisa bernafas menatap anak angkatnya yang masih terikat di sudut sana.

Kepalanya menggeleng diiringi isakan yang terdengar menyayat hati. Hatinya semakin hancur saat mendengar kalimat Wonwoo. Kalimat polos yang menghujam jantungnya sampai ke dasar. Sedangkan suaminya hanya berdiri dengan tubuh membatu. Sama-sama tidak menyangka kalimat itu keluar dari bibir bocah yang seusia dengan anaknya.

"Aku mohon _ahjussi_. Aku menyayangi Soonyoung. Dia saat ini sedang sakit. Aku ingin Soonyoung sembuh dan tidak kesakitan lagi. _Eomma_ dan _appa_ membutuhkan jantungku supaya Soonyoung bisa sembuh."

Wanita itu jatuh duduk di lantai yang kumuh. Tanpa memedulikan penampilannya yang begitu kacau. Ia hanya bisa menangis memandangi anak angkatnya penuh penyesalan.

Sedangkan Wonwoo memandanginya dengan pandangan polosnya. Tatapan bocah itu tetap terasa hangat seperti biasa. Tidak ada sirat kemarahan dan kebencian.

Ia tidak tahu kapan Wonwoo mengetahui kenyataan menyakitkan itu. Tapi justru membuat hatinya semakin pedih. Karena Wonwoo tetap bersikap seperti biasa. Menyayangi Soonyoung dan dirinya yang jelas-jelas menginginkan kematiannya.

"Wonwoo ... anakku ..."

Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat menggumamkan dua kata itu. Jantungnya bagai dihantam dengan begitu kuatnya. Sangat menyakitkan dan membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, ia memohon pada suaminya untuk menyelamatkan Wonwoo. Memohon untuk membawa Wonwoo kembali bersama mereka. Tapi detik ini, ia menyesali keputusannya.

Ia justru berharap seseorang membawa Wonwoo pergi jauh. Ia ingin Wonwoo pergi sejauh-jauhnya agar suaminya tidak mengambil jantung bocah malang itu. Ia benar-benar menyesali keputusannya. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia ingin Wonwoo menghilang dari kehidupannya.

Tawa menggelegar membuatnya tersentak. Isakannya terhenti karena si penculik tertawa terbahak. Begitu keras dan mengerikan di saat bersamaan.

"Lihatlah! Apa yang terjadi di sini?" ia kembali tertawa. Membuat ketiga manusia di ruangan itu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku ... aku ..." kalimatnya terputus karena tawanya sendiri. Ia mencoba menghentikan tawanya dengan mengggelengkan kepalanya.

"...aku kira aku adalah manusia paling hina dan buruk. Tapi ternyata ...," ucapnya terputus sembari mengendalikan tawanya. Menatap sepasang suami istri dengan senyuman meremehkannya.

"...ternyata kalian manusia paling hina yang pernah aku tahu. Kalian tidak ubahnya seperti binang. Memalukan!" decihan penuh kebencian keluar dari bibirnya. Sedangkan ketiganya tidak ada yang bersuara.

"Manusia mana yang lebih rendah dari orang tua yang menginginkan jantung anaknya sendiri? Aah... aku tebak, sepertinya bocah menyedihkan ini bukan anak kandung kalian. Jadi dengan seenaknya kalian ingin melenyapkan anak ini."

Orang tua Soonyoung diam membisu. Hanya air mata yang menjawab kalimat demi kalimat dari si penculik. Sedangkan tuan Kwon hanya diam membisu. Tidak mengelak apalagi membenarkan. Karena pada kenyataannya, ia memang merasa menjadi manusia paling buruk di dunia.

"Hei bocah."

Laki-laki tambun itu menyamakan tingginya dengan Wonwoo. Menyentuh pelan dahi Wonwoo dengan moncong pistolnya.

"Kenapa kau semenyedihkan ini? Ternyata kau hidup untuk mati di tangan mereka. Bagaimana kalau kau menembak mereka dengan ini?"

Wonwoo menurunkan pandangannya. Menatap pistol yang di arahkan di depan wajahnya. Ia memandang pistol dan orang tua angkatnya bergantian. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia menggeleng.

"Kenapa? Kau bisa membunuh mereka saat ini juga. Dan aku pastikan tidak akan ada polisi yang menangkapmu." Wonwoo kembali menggeleng.

"Apa kau bodoh bocah? Jelas-jelas mereka ingin membunuhmu. Sebelum mereka melakukannya, jadi lakukan itu pada mereka. Tembak jantung mereka supaya mereka bertemu dengan anaknya di neraka sana."

Kali ini Wonwoo tidak memandang pistol di hadapannya. Memandang ibunya yang tengah menangis. Dan memandang ayahnya yang tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku tidak bisa _ahjussi_ ," gumam Wonwoo. Namun masih bisa didengar ketiganya. Membuat laki-laki berjaket kulit itu kembali terbahak.

"Aku akan mengajarimu menarik pelatuknya dan mengarahkan tepat ke jantung mereka." Dan lagi-lagi Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Aku selama ini tidak pernah memiliki _appa_ dan _eomma_. Setiap malam, aku berdoa pada Tuhan agar mengirimkan aku _appa_ dan _eomma_. Dan akhirnya Tuhan mengabulkan keinginanku _ahjussi_." Laki-laki tambun itu terhenyak saat Wonwoo tersenyum. Sedangkan ia yakin, bocah di hadapannya tahu ia bisa mati kapan saja. Namun tetap tersenyum seolah tidak takut dengan kematiannya.

"Walaupun aku harus mati, aku akan baik-baik saja. Karena aku sudah pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya punya _appa_ dan _eomma_. Jadi, kalau di surga teman-teman bertanya bagaimana rasanya punya orang tua, aku bisa menjawabnya. Aku akan jawab kalau aku sangat senang."

"Kalian dengar ini? Kalian bisa dengarkan apa yang bocah ini katakan?" ia berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya. Namun tidak ada yang menjawab.

Ibu Soonyoung hanya bisa memandang Wonwoo dengan putus asa. Air mata serasa habis terkuras dari kedua maniknya. Ia benar-benar jatuh ke dasar jurang terdalam. Tidak ada kalimat yang bisa ia ucapkan. Bahkan hanya sekedar memandang wajah bocah itu, membuat rasa sakit hatinya sampai ke sekujur tubuh.

Pandangan si penculik dialihkan pada Wonwoo. Menatap bocah itu yang juga menatapnya. Dari pancaran mata anak laki-laki itu, ia tahu tidak ada kebohongan apalagi ketakutan. Terlihat jelas Wonwoo benar-benar tulus dengan ucapannya.

"Dari pada kau mati perlahan-lahan, aku yang akan membantumu."

Door ...!

Door ...!

Door ...!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lima minggu kemudian ...**

Seorang wanita dengan _dress_ berwarna _khaki_ berdiri di depan pintu. Rambut sebahu yang biasa tertata rapi hanya diikat dengan asal. Tidak ada heels yang membalut kaki rampingnya, hanya ada sandal rumahan berwarna putih. Wajahnya tampak begitu pucat tanpa polesan _make up_.

Perlahan tangannya terangkat menyentuh kenop pintu. Saat pintu di depannya terbuka, hanya ada ruangan gelap. Tidak ada cahaya lampu atau cahaya penerangan lain. Namun, cahaya dari pintu yang ia buka membantunya melihat ke dalam ruangan.

Ruangan yang lebih tepatnya kamar itu seolah tidak ada kehidupan. Terasa begitu hening dan hampa. Namun ia bisa melihatnya. Sesosok makhluk yang duduk di sudut ruangan.

Dengan sangat perlahan, kakinya melangkah ke dalam. Mencoba hati-hati agar tidak terkena beberapa serpihan kaca. Meski ia berjalan dengan pandangan kosong, ia tetap tahu langkah yang akan dituju.

Bugh ...!

Langkahnya terhenti. Menunduk untuk mengambil buku yang dilemparkan ke kakinya. Saat buku itu sudah berada di tangannya, ia bisa merasakan lemparan berikutnya. Namun tidak ada niat untuk mengelak. Hanya diam dan mencoba semakin mendekat.

"Aaa ... aaa ..."

Dengan terpaksa ia menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap seseorang yang tengah menjerit histeris. Menarik rambutnya dan semakin menyudutkan tubuhnya ke dinding.

"S-Soonyoung- _ie_ ..."

Kalimatnya tercekat ditenggorokan saat lagi-lagi anaknya menjerit. Tidak ada kata yang pernah terucap dari bibir anaknya. Hanya terus menangis dan menjerit setiap melihatnya dan suaminya.

"Ini _eomma_ sayang ... ini _eomma_."

Air matanya tidak terbendung karena jeritan dan teriakan sang anak semakin menjadi. Tidak kuasa melihat keadaan anaknya, ia berlari keluar. Menutup pintu dan membekap mulutnya guna menahan isakan.

Tubuhnya merosot dengan perlahan. Sudah berbagai cara ia lakukan, tapi tidak ada yang bisa mengembalikan anaknya. Sejak sadar pasca operasi, Soonyoung sudah mulai berubah. Tidak pernah mau berinteraksi dengan yang lain. Hanya diam mengurung diri di kamar.

"Apa yang harus _eomma_ lakukan untukmu, Nak? _Eomma_ harus bagaimana lagi?"

Ia tidak memedulikan _maid_ yang mendengar isakan pilunya. Karena seluruh isi rumah tahu setiap hari ia sudah terus menangis. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa mengembalikan keadaan anaknya seperti semula.

Semenjak Soonyoung mengurung dirinya, tidak pernah sekalipun anaknya berbicara dengannya. Bahkan tidak ada kalimat yang pernah ia dengar dari bibir bocah itu. kecuali kata 'pembunuh dan Wonwoo'. Hanya dua kata itu yang terlontar dari bibir Soonyoung.

 **.**

 **.**

Soonyoung duduk dengan mata mengarah ke jendela. Tubuhnya semakin meringkuk dengan menarik kedua kakinya. Memeluknya dengan pandangan kosong. Ia tidak melakukan apapun. Tetap diam dalam kegelapan kamarnya.

Berbagai ingatan menari-nari di kepalanya. Kilasan-kilasan lalu yang terus berputar bagai kaset. Dan ia masih mengingat dengan jelas kalimat sang ayah sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri. Kalimat yang ia dengar saat menyusul sang ibu ke kantor ayahnya.

 _"_ _Kau tidak lupakan kalau kita mengadopsinya karena memerlukan jantungnya saja?"_

 _"_ _Kita sudah membuat perjanjian hanya mengurusnya sebelum mengambil jantungnya. Jadi kau tidak perlu menggunakan perasaanmu seperti ini."_

 _"_ _Cepat atau lambat Wonwoo tidak akan ada di dunia ini. Kalaupun aku berhasil membawanya kembali, dia tidak akan lama hidup di dunia ini. Dan itu artinya Soonyoung akan tetap kehilangannya. Karena kita hanya memerlukan jantungnya untuk kehidupan anakku. Dia ada hanya untuk menyambung kehidupan anakku."_

Ia tidak tahu berapa lama tidak sadarkan diri, karena saat membuka mata, ia sudah berada di rumah sakit. Mengenakan pakaian pasien dan beberapa alat terhubung ke tubuhnya. Tanpa melihat, ia tahu kalau ia baru saja dioperasi. Dan sejak detik itu, ia tidak pernah melihat kehadiran Wonwoo.

Ia ingin mati detik itu juga. Ia berharap tidak pernah sadarkan diri dan mendapati kenyataan menyakitkan. Dan sejak saat itu, tidak ada yang paling ia benci selain orang tuanya.

Karena baginya, orang tuanya merebut kebahagiaannya. Orang tuanya dengan tega merampas hal yang paling berharga untuknya. Bukan kehidupan dan jantung yang sehat ia inginkan, tapi Wonwoo. Cukup Wonwoo di sisinya meski ia harus menahan sakit. Cukup Wonwoo bersamanya meski ia tidak akan bertahan lama di dunia.

Mengingat Wonwoo, membuat air matanya menetes. Bibirnya bergetar hebat. Dan ia membiarkan setiap isakan lolos dari bibirnya.

"W-Wonwoo ... Wonwoo ..."

Ia sudah lelah memanggil nama itu. Ia sudah lelah terlalu banyak menangis. Tapi bocah yang begitu ia rindukan tidak pernah sekalipun terlihat. Tidak ada tangan yang menghapus air matanya seperti biasa. Tidak ada suara tawa yang menertawakannya yang menangis tersedu.

"Wonwoo ..."

Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lututnya yang ditekuk. Menyebut sebuah nama tanpa bosan. Hanya berharap sang pemilik nama muncul dan memeluknya seperti biasa. Menarik tangannya dari gelapnya yang ia rasakan dan bermain seperti biasa.

Decitan pintu tidak menghentikan tangisnya. Tetap terisak pedih sambil terus menyebutkan nama Wonwoo. Andai bisa, ia ingin menukar apapun dengan kehadiran Wonwoo. Bahkan kalau saat ini ia harus mati, ia akan melakukannya asal bisa melihat Wonwoo.

"Soonyoung- _ie_." Suara lembut yang memanggil namanya ia abaikan. Tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya yang beruraian air mata.

"Soonyoung sayang. Ini _eomma_." Suara wanita itu terdengar putus asa. Namun tidak ada niatnya untuk menyahut atau sekedar mengangkat wajahnya. Karena kehadiran ibunya tidak akan merubah keadaan. Tidak akan mengembalikan Wonwoo yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Wonwoo masih hidup. Wonwoo baik-baik saja."

Jantungnya berdegup kencang mendengar mendengar kalimat itu. Sontak, ia mengangkat wajahnya. Memandang sang ibu yang tengah tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"W-Wonwoo?" ulangnya dengan suara serak.

"Iya sayang. Wonwoo masih hidup," ucapnya tanpa bisa menahan air matanya. Karena ia bisa melihat binar dari mata anaknya. Ia bisa melihat cahaya dari mata sang putra yang selama ini meredup.

"Wonwoo ku? Wonwoo ku, _eomma_?" tanya Soonyoung. Terdengar nada kebahagiaan dari suara sang anak. Membuat wanita cantik itu hanya mampu mengangguk dan menangis. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain melihat anaknya kembali lagi.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak beberapa pekan terakhir, ia bisa melihat senyum tipis dari bibir sang anak. Membuatnya langsung melangkah keluar dan berlari ke kamarnya.

"Maafkan _eomma_ Soonyoung- _ie_ ... maafkan _eomma_. _Eomma_ terpaksa melakukan semua ini. _Eomma_ terpaksa berbohong padamu," batinnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Aku tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan. Pasti banyak yang bertanya tentang Mingyu kan? Chap depan akan terjawab.**

 **Dan di chap ini udah terjawab kalau yang nyulik bukan suruhan Mingyu ataupun suruhan tuan Kwon. Silahkan menerka-nerka lagi :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**=Happy Reading=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tujuh tahun kemudian** **...**

Di tengah hiruk pikuk bandara, seorang pemuda tampan berjalan santai. Onix kembar di balik kaca mata hitamnya, memperhatikan sekitar. Kaki jenjang yang dibalut celana denim melangkah dengan pasti.

Tidak ada yang berlebihan dengan penampilannya. Hanya mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan warna putih yang dipadukan kemeja berwarna biru. Dan jaket berwarna navy, masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan tubuh proporsional miliknya.

Tangannya terangkat untuk melepas kaca mata hitamnya saat seseorang menyerukan namanya. Membuat wajah tampan tanpa cela miliknya terpampang dengan jelas.

"Tuan muda, Anda mau kemana? Nyonya besar meminta Anda untuk segera sampai di rumah."

Pemuda tampan itu menghela nafasnya. Memutar tubuhnya dan memandang laki-laki berpakaian formal itu dengan malas.

"Aku dan _eomma_ baru saja berpisah seminggu yang lalu. Jadi tidak masalahkan aku menunda kepulanganku beberapa menit dengan pergi ke toilet?"

Laki-laki berpakaian formal di depannya meringis. Menggaruk tengkuknya saat sang tuan muda melanjutkan langkahnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pemuda yang baru saja menyelesaikan sekolahnya keluar dari toilet. Diikuti laki-laki berusia lebih tua yang membawa beberapa barangnya.

"Akhirnya ... aku bisa menghirup udara ini lagi," batinnya sambil tersenyum.

Ia memandang sekitar dengan seksama. Menghentikan langkahnya tepat di sebuah mobil berwarna hitam. Pemandangan yang tertangkap retinanya tampak begitu asing. Sangat berbeda dibandingkan beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Sudah sembilan tahun berlalu ya?" gumamnya.

"Tuan Muda mengatakan sesuatu?" ia hanya menggeleng. Masuk ke dalam mobil yang memang sudah menunggu kedatangannya.

Di kursi penumpang, ia tersenyum memandangi kota Seoul dari balik kaca jendela mobil. Rasanya sudah sangat lama tidak memandang suasana di tanah kelahirannya.

"Apa aku sangat terlambat? Kau masih menunggu kan?" Senyumnya semakin melebar. Membayangkan wajah yang ada dalam benaknya, membuat dirinya tidak mampu menutupi kebahagiaan itu.

"Kau seperti apa sekarang? Aku benar-benar ingin melihatmu. Delapan tahun itu waktu yang cukup untuk mengubah semuanya. Tapi aku berharap kau tidak berubah."

Bunga yang bermekaran di musim semi itu tidak menarik perhatiannya. Ia justru terlarut membayangkan seseorang yang tersenyum hangat padanya. Ia tidak sabar untuk melihat senyum itu lagi. Bukan hanya sekedar senyuman dalam bayangannya saja.

Sesampainya di rumah mewah berlantai dua, ia langsung berlari di halaman rumahnya. Meninggalkan barang-barangnya yang langsung diurus orang kepercayaan keluarganya.

"Hyukjae _Hyung_." Langkahnya semakin dipercepat melihat seseorang berdiri di depan rumahnya. Mengenakan pakaian formal tanpa jas.

" _Hyung_ , bagaimana?" tanyanya antusias. Alisnya bertaut karena tidak mendapat respon. Dua wanita yang berdiri di belakang Hyukjae juga melakukan hal yang sama. Justru menunduk seolah menolak melakukan kontak mata dengannya.

"Jadi bagaimana, _Hyung_? Jangan membuatku penasaran. _Hyung_ tahu aku sudah menantikan ini bertahun-tahun kan?"

Yang ditanya justru menatapnya sendu. Tidak sanggup hanya sekedar mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Tanpa diingatkan, ia sangat ingat bagaimana pemuda di depannya menjalani hari-harinya. Menghitung setiap jam yang terlewati. Dan langsung tersenyum saat satu hari telat terganti. Selama delapan tahun, hanya menghitung waktu yang dilakukan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Mingyu- _ya_ ..."

" _Hyung_ kenapa bertele-tele seperti ini? Ayo katakan apa yang kau dapatkan! Ayo cepat! Dan tunjukkan alamatnya padaku. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Wonwoo hari ini juga."

Lagi-lagi ia tidak mendapat jawaban. Justru tepukan dibahunya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ia tertawa bingung. Tidak mengerti maksud laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya.

" _Hyung_ , apa maksudnya? Ini bukan gayamu kau tahu? Jadi kau sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang Wonwoo kan?"

"Justru itu yang membuat _hyung_ menyesal Mingyu- _ya_."

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu berjalan memasuki rumahnya dalam diam. Mengabaikan sapaan seorang pelayan yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Terus berjalan dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kau sudah pulang, Nak? Bagaimana perjalananmu, hem? kemarilah, _eomma_ baru saja membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu!" Wanita berusia lima puluh tahun itu melunturkan senyumnya. Dahinya berkerut melihat sikap sang anak.

"Mingyu- _ya_ , kau dengar _eomma_ kan?" Ia berjalan menghampiri Mingyu yang berjalan lunglai. Tatapannya begitu kosong dan tanpa semangat. Namun Mingyu hanya melewatinya saja. Tanpa melihat ke arahnya apalagi menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Mingyu, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya khawatir. Lagi-lagi ia masih belum mendapat balasan.

Ia memegang lengan Mingyu. Mencegah pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu meneruskan langkahnya. Namun hanya penolakan yang ia dapatkan. Tangannya dilepas perlahan dan Mingyu kembali berjalan.

" _Yeobo_ , biarkan dia. Berikan Mingyu waktu. Sepertinya Mingyu membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri."

Seorang laki-laki yang sedari tadi memperhatikan keduanya menegur sang istri. Membuat wanita itu terdiam di tempat memandangi punggung anak angkatnya. Meski wanita itu begitu khawatir, ia juga membenarkan perkataan sang suami. Mencoba menahannya untuk kebaikan sang anak.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Hyukjae- _ya_?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh pada laki-laki lain di ruangan itu. Hanya menatap punggung Mingyu yang semakin menjauh.

"Ini mengenai Wonwoo, _Imo_."

Mingyu berhenti tepat di depan kamarnya. Tangannya bergetar saat menyentuh kenop pintu. Saat kamar itu terbuka, ia melangkah tertatih. Tidak memperhatikan perubahan kamarnya yang sudah ia tinggal selama hampir sembilan tahun. Semenjak diadopsi, ia hanya menempati kamar itu selama sebulan.

Ia bagai pelakon drama yang lupa dengan skenario. Berdiri mematung tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa. Matanya bergerak cepat, namun tidak ada yang tertangkap retinanya. Tidak bisa berpikir walau hanya menyetujui atau menolak berita yang ia dengar.

 _"_ _Ternyata Wonwoo diadopsi hanya untuk dimanfaatkan. Mereka membutuhkan jantungnya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa anak mereka yang mengidap kelainan jantung sejak kecil."_

 _"_ _Tujuh tahun yang lalu Wonwoo diculik. Polisi menyimpulkan dia dibunuh karena darah berceceran di lokasi kejadian."_

Mingyu diam terpaku di kamarnya. Remaja tujuh belas tahun itu hanya diam tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa. Kalimat Hyukjae terus menari dipikirannya tiada henti. Terus menamparnya yang perlahan-lahan mulai menyadarkannya. Ia seolah baru mencerna maksud dari kalimat Hyukjae.

Ia paham. Ia tahu benar arti dari kalimat Hyukjae. Namun masih belum membuatnya bereaksi. Masih terdiam dengan pandangan mata kosong. Dengan langkah berat, ia berjalan ke ranjangnya. Duduk di atasnya masih dengan pandangan kosongnya.

Saat pintu kamarnya terbuka, ia masih duduk tanpa menolehkan kepalanya. Mingyu bagai sebuah patung andai dadanya tidak naik turun. Menandakan masih ada nafas pada remaja itu.

"Mingyu." Ia masih diam.

"Nak, maafkan _eomma_." Suara wanita itu bergetar. Ikut terluka melihat keadaan anaknya yang begitu terpukul. Matanya yang kosong, mengandung luka dan ketakutan di dalamnya. Ia tahu itu.

"Andaikan _eomma_ tidak sakit, mungkin kita tidak akan pindah waktu itu. Andaikan _eomma_ lebih cepat sembuh, kau tidak perlu sekolah di luar negeri. Maafkan _eomma_ Mingyu- _ya_. Maafkan _eomma_."

Rasa menyesal dan bersalah membuat wanita itu menangis. Ia ingat saat pertama mengadopsi Mingyu. Anak itu mengatakan harus bisa menemukan Wonwoo. Namun karena penyakitnya, ia harus melakukan pengobatan ke tempat yang begitu jauh. Menunda keinginan Mingyu untuk segera bertemu dengan Wonwoo.

"Kau boleh marah dan menyalahkan _eomma_ -mu ini Mingyu- _ya_."

" _Eomma_ , aku ingin menangis. Aku rasanya ingin menangis. Bolehkah?"

Jawaban anaknya justru membuat wanita itu membekap mulutnya. Sejak mengadopsi Mingyu, ia tidak pernah melihat anak itu menangis. Bocah itu mengatakan ingin seperti Wonwoo yang tidak menangis.

"Tapi air mataku sudah kering. Tidak ada lagi air mata yang bisa aku keluarkan. Membuat di sini semakin sakit. Rasanya sangat sakit _eomma_. Sakit ..." Masih dengan pandangan kosong, ia menepuk dadanya sebelah kiri. Memukulnya lemah yang membuat ibunya semakin menangis tertahan. Ia tidak pernah melihat Mingyu begitu terpuruk. Bahkan baru kali ini ia melihat remaja tampan itu tampak begitu lemah.

"Apa yang harus _eomma_ lakukan untuk menebus kesalahan _eomma_ , Mingyu- _ya_?" tanyanya putus asa. Tidak kuasa melihat Mingyu yang begitu terluka.

"Aku ingin sendiri _eomma_. Biarkan aku sendiri."

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, wanita itu berjalan menjauh. Menuruti keinginan Mingyu yang ingin sendiri. Lagi pula, ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara memperbaiki suasana hati anaknya. Karena ia tahu arti seorang Wonwoo untuk anaknya. Ia sangat tahu Wonwoo begitu berarti bagi Mingyu. Bahkan selama mereka di luar negeri, Mingyu tidak hentinya menceritakan tentang Wonwoo.

Mingyu ingin menangis dan berteriak. Tapi air matanya seolah mengering. Kering karena menahan rindu yang menyiksa selama bertahun-tahun. Jadi tidak ada yang membuktikan rasa sakitnya. Hanya di dalam hatinya yang semakin berdenyut pedih.

 **.**

 **.**

Soonyoung menghentikan laju mobilnya di halaman rumah megahnya. Tangannya merogoh saku jaket kulinya. Mengambil sebungkus rokok dan mengambilnya sebatang. Menyelipkan di mulutnya sembari membuka pintu. Pintu tak bersalah itu dibanting begitu kuatnya. Sebelah tangannya sibuk mencari sebuah pemantik. Namun sepertinya remaja delapan belas tahun itu tidak menemukannya.

Masih dengan rokok terselip di bibirnya, ia berjalan memasuki rumahnya dengan sempoyongan. Penampilannya begitu kacau dengan rambutnya acak-acakan. Celana panjang yang membungkus kakinya robek di beberapa bagian.

"KWON SOONYOUNG."

Suara teriakan itu membuat langkahnya terhenti. Ia menolehkan ke arah ayahnya dengan malas. Tidak memedulikan wajah Tuan Kwon yang memerah menahan amarah.

"Apalagi yang kau lakukan kali ini, hah? Kau mabuk lagi?" bukannya menjawab, ia justru tersenyum meremehkan ke arah ayahnya.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti bertingkah seperti berandal rendahan seperti ini? Jangan membuat _appa_ malu!" Kalimat Tuan Kwon yang menggelegar di rumah itu, ia anggap angin lalu. Kembali melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa berniat menjawab.

"Dengarkan saat _appa_ sedang berbicara! Tingkahmu benar-benar membuat _appa_ muak. Kau sengaja mempermalukan appa? _Appa_ tidak membesarkanmu menjadi anak yang tidak berguna seperti ini."

" _Ap_ \- ahh ... tidak. Tuan Kwon yang terhormat, apa Anda punya malu?" tanyanya setelah melepas rokok di bibirnya.

"Kau ..." Tangan Tuan Kwon yang terkepal terhenti di udara. Wajahnya semakin memerah menahan amarahnya.

"Ingin memukulku? Pukul saja," ucapnya santai sambil mendekatkan wajahnya. Senyum meremehkan kembali tersemat di bibirnya saat Tuan Kwon memilih menghindar. Berdecih pelan sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Memasuki kamarnya yang sudah ia huni sedari kecil.

Wajahnya berubah sendu. Sangat berbeda dengan beberapa menit yang lalu. Matanya begitu sayu memandangi kamarnya. Tidak ada semangat pada remaja yang sudah berstatus sebagai mahasiswa baru itu. jaket kulit yang membalut tubuhnya ia buka. Meletakkan di samping tubuhnya yang tengah duduk menyandar pada pintu.

Kamar itu terasa dingin. Sama seperti hatinya yang hampir membeku. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Soonyoung menyembunyikan wajahnya. Menekuk kedua kakinya dan memeluknya erat.

Selama bertahun-tahun, Soonyoung menjalani hari-harinya dalam kesakitan. Tangis pilu selalu menemani hari-harinya saat sendiri. Sakit itu tak mampu terucap. Bahkan kedua orang tuanya tak tahu penderitaan yang ia rasakan.

Semakin beranjak dewasa, semakin menyadarkannya tentang dusta dari orang yang paling dipercaya. Kalimat ibunya beberapa tahun lalu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Karena orang tuanya tidak pernah bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Pertanyaan sama yang selalu ia tanyakan pada Tuhan. Di mana Wonwoonya? Dan berakhir pada ingatan yang semakin menghancurkannya.

 _"_ _Kau tidak lupakan kalau kita mengadopsinya karena memerlukan jantungnya saja?"_

 _"_ _Kita tidak perlu memikirkannya. Tidak ada yang menginginkan kehidupan anak itu. Keberadaanya di panti membuktikan kalau kehidupannya tidak penting."_

Soonyoung semakin terpuruk saat kalimat itu menari di ingatannya. Tidakkah ayahnya sadar kalau ia membutuhkan Wonwoo? Baginya, ayahnya adalah orang terkejam yang merampas kebahagiaannya.

Jantung Wonwoo yang bersemayam di tubuhnya adalah hal terberat dalam hidupnya. Ia akhirnya sadar kalau alasannya bertahan hidup karena jantung Wonwoo. Ayah dan ibunya yang tidak bisa menjelaskan keberadaan Wonwoo, semakin menguatkan.

Kenyataan yang bertahun ia terima terasa pahit tanpa kemanisan. Ragam warna di hidupnya tak bisa menggantikan kepahitan yang tak berujung. Setiap senyum itu terlintas, setiap suara itu terdengar, bagai _creamer_ yang memaniskan kopi. Memberi rasa manis di sela kepahitan yang ia rasakan.

Namun, rasa _creamer_ itu hanya semu. Rasa manis sesaat itu hanya menghantarkannya pada keterpurukan. Karena ia tidak bisa melihat senyum itu. Tidak ada lagi suara yang mengiringi hari-harinya. Bahkan di musim semi, ia merasakan dingin yang menusuk. Karena pelukan dari tangan mungil itu tidak lagi ia rasakan.

Sejak saat itu, ia berhenti berharap. Soonyoung kecil yang mulai beranjak dewasa mencoba mempercayai takdir Tuhan. Takdir yang membuat hidupnya semakin terpuruk. Bahkan menghancurkannya hingga ke dasarnya. Namun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, masih ada sebuah harapan. Masih ada setitik cahaya di relung hatinya yang begitu gelap. Setitik cahaya harapan untuk bisa bertemu dengan Wonwoo. Keinginan untuk bisa mendengar anak laki-laki itu menyebut namanya seperti dulu.

"Wonwoo ... maafkan aku."

Ia menangis. Seberapapun banyak air mata yang ia keluarkan, cairan bening itu seolah tiada habisnya. Terus mengalir deras membasahi pipinya. Merembes ke hatinya yang membuat lukanya terasa begitu perih.

Soonyoung tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengobati luka hatinya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana menerangi hidupnya yang semakin kelam. Mengalahkan gelapnya malam tanpa cahaya. Karena cahaya di hidupnya adalah Wonwoo. Wonwoo pergi bersama cahayanya yang membuat hidupnya begitu pekat.

Lelah menangis untuk menumpahkan kepedihan yang tak terucap, Soonyoung berdiri dari duduknya. Berjalan ke arah meja belajar dan meraih sebuah buku bersampul seorang anak laki-laki bermain bola. Buku itu adalah milik Wonwo. Ia temukan di kamar Wonwoo yang saat ini masih belum berubah.

Tangannya membuka lembar demi lembar dengan perlahan. Di halaman pertama, Wonwoo menulis semua tentang Mingyu. Bahkan sampai halaman berikutnya, masih nama Mingyu yang mengisi halaman buku itu.

Wonwoo menulis tentang Mingyu dimulai dari halaman pertama. Dan menuliskan tentangnya dimulai dari halaman terakhir. Andai mereka masih sama seperti dulu, mungkin Soonyoung akan marah karena diletakkan di halaman terakhir. Mungkin ia akan merobek bagian Mingyu agar hanya ada namanya.

Namun saat ini berbeda. Semua yang tertulis begitu berarti untuknya. Ia seolah bisa membaca semua isi hati Wonwoo. Bahkan karena catatan Wonwoo, ia seolah bisa mengenal bagaimana sosok Mingyu.

Mata sipitnya yang tampak sembab membaca deretan kalimat yang tertulis. Tulisan Wonwoo yang sangat panjang dan terletak di tengah-tengah buku. Meski sudah berulang kali membacanya, ia tetap mengulangnya.

 _Dulu aku sangat ingin pergi ke surga untuk menemui appa dan eomma. Tapi Mingyu selalu melarangku untuk pergi ke surga. Kata Mingyu, aku tidak boleh ke mana-mana. Ternyata kalau pergi ke surga, aku tidak akan bisa kembali lagi ke dunia. Aku baru tahu. Apa karena alasan ini Mingyu tidak ingin aku ke surga?_

 _Kata appa dan eomma Soonyoung, oh ... iya aku harus menyebut mereka appa dan eomma juga. Karena Soonyoung sudah membaginya_ _denganku. Aku pernah mendengar, appa dan eomma mengatakan kalau aku harus memberi jantungku pada Soonyoung. Soonyoung harus tetap hidup dan segera sembuh. Tapi kenapa appa dan eomma tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku? Padahal aku dengan senang hati akan memberinya. Karena aku sangat menyayangi_ _Soonyoung. Lagi pula, aku bisa ke surga setelah memberi jantungku kan?_

 _Setiap Soonyoung kesakitan, aku juga sedih. Aku selalu berpikir bagaimana caranya menyembuhkan Soonyoung. Atau setidaknya memindahkan rasa sakit itu denganku. Aku tahu dia sudah lelah menahan rasa sakit itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku juga sempat berpikir, apakah aku harus menjadi dokter? Tapi itu membutuhkan waktu lama kan? Kalau menunggu aku jadi dokter, Soonyoung akan lebih lama merasakan sakit._

 _Sekarang aku senang. Aku bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit Soonyoung dengan memberikan jantungku. Ternyata appa dan eomma yang membantuku agar Soonyoung tidak sakit lagi._

 _Setiap Soonyoung kesakitan, aku hanya bisa melihatnya dan duduk di sampingnya. Menunggu sampai rasa sakit itu menghilang. Bocah jelek itu sama sekali tidak mengeluh. Walau wajahnya masih pucat seperti hantu, dia masih bisa bertingkah lucu untuk membuatku tersenyum seolah-olah tidak merasakan sakit. Dia hebatkan? Iya, tentu saja. Dia adalah Kwon Soonyoung orang yang sangat aku sayangi._

 _Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku sedih, bagaimana dengan Mingyu kalau aku pergi ke surga? Dulu kami pernah membuat janji untuk terus bersama. Aku juga sudah berjanji untuk melihatnya menjadi orang hebat. Kalau aku harus memilih, sebenarnya aku tidak bisa memilih. Tapi bolehkah aku menjadi orang jahat karena ingkar janji untuk Soonyoung? Kali ini saja._

 _Sepertinya bukan kali ini saja, aku sudah beberapa kali jahat dengan Mingyu. Mingyu, kau mau memaafkanku kan? Ah tidak ... tidak. Aku tidak jadi minta maaf. Mingyu juga jahat tidak mau memanggilku hyung. Padahal dia lebih muda. Ya sudah anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafmu. Aku akan ke surga lebih dulu. Dan aku yakin Mingyu tidak akan marah. Mingyu itu anak yang sangat baik. Dia tidak pernah marah padaku. Mirip seperti Soonyoung. Sama-sama baik. Dan aku menyayangi mereka berdua. Aku juga yakin Mingyu sudah memiliki teman yang lainnya. Jadi Mingyu tidak akan kesepian walau aku ke surga lebih cepat._

 _Tapi bagaimana dengan Soonyoung ya? Walau banyak teman, kata Soonyoung, hanya denganku dia mau bermain. Kalau aku pergi ke surga, dia dengan siapa? Kalau aku tidak memberikan jantungku, itu artinya Soonyoung akan terus kesakitan. Aku mau memberikan jantungku bukan karena dia sangat baik padaku, tapi karena aku menyayanginya. Lagi pula, dia adalah harapan appa. Dia akan menjadi orang hebat kalau sudah besar nanti._

 _Mingyu, kalau kau di sini dan melihat Soonyoung selalu kesakitan, kau pasti tidak akan melarangku untuk memberikan jantungku. Sebenarnya aku selalu ingin menangis melihatnya kesakitan, tapi kata Soonyoung kalau aku menangis, dia akan lebih sakit lagi. Ya sudah, aku menangisnya di kamar mandi saja. Hehe ... kalau Soonyoung tahu pasti dia marah._

 _Kalau aku ke surga nanti, aku tidak mau bertemu dengan Soonyoung dan Mingyu. Mereka harus tetap hidup. Seperti kata appa, Soonyoung itu adalah harapan appa satu-satunya. Dan Mingyu adalah orang yang sangat pintar. Dia bisa melakukan apa saja. Jadi aku sebaiknya pergi ke surga tanpa sepengetahuan mereka saja._

 _Haah ... aku lelah. Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu banyak menulis. Aku mau tidur saja. Oh iya, malam ini aku mau menyelinap ke selimut Soonyoung. Bocah jelek itu sepertinya sudah tidur. Dan aku akan pergi dari kamarnya sebelum dia bangun, karena dia akan memelukku sampai aku mau mati kalau dia sadar aku tidur dengannya. Ahh ... aku jadi ingat. Mingyu juga seperti itu. Selesai!_

Goresan pena di atas kertas putih yang mulai kusam itu seakan sampai ke hatinya. Menggores hingga membuat lukanya semakin mendalam.

Lagi-lagi ia menangis. Ia tahu ia begitu lemah. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya dari duka ini. Karena sekuat apapun ia melawannya, ia tetap kalah pada akhirnya. Rasa rindu dan bersalah menggerogoti hatinya setiap hari. Meski ia tidak yakin Wonwoo mau melihatnya dari surga sana.

 **.**

 **.**

Di sore yang cerah, Mingyu berdiri menghadap sebuah sungai. Tidak jauh darinya, sebuah taman yang banyak dikunjungi warga. Selain cuaca yang mendukung, bersantai di sore musim semi adalah pilihan terbaik.

Daun-daun berayun merayu musim semi. Ikut menggerakkan rambutnya. Menggodanya untuk bergerak dari tempatnya. Tidak hanya diam mematung dengan memegang sebuah boneka kayu.

Saat yang lainnya menikmati keindahan musim semi dengan keceriaan, tidak dengannya yang diam dengan pandangan kosong. Bagaimana ia bisa merasakan keindahan musim semi kalau hatinya terasa kelam? Kelam yang pekatnya melebihi ukiran malam.

Api harapan yang berkobar padam di musim semi. Bunga yang bermekaran tak lagi indah di pandangan matanya. Musim semi bagai musim dingin yang membekukan tubuhnya.

Dulu, ia selalu menata pemikirannya. Mencoba meyakinkan kalau Tuhan tidak ingin terburu-buru. Melambatkan pertemuan mereka untuk sesuatu yang indah. Penantiannya akan berakhir dengan sesuatu yang indah.

Namun, inikah balasan Tuhan untuk kepercayaannya selama ini? Inikah cara Tuhan membalas penantiannya? Ia ingin tertawa. Menertawakan nasibnya dan ingin menertawakan Tuhan yang berhasil menghancurkan hidupnya.

Inikah yang sering mereka sebut dengan takdir Tuhan? Ia benar-benar ingin terbahak dalam hati. Setelah bertahun-tahun berusaha melakukan yang terbaik, menahan rindu yang selalu menyiksa, menunggu setiap detik yang terlewat dengan sabar, namun pada akhirnya ia kalah dengan takdir.

Mingyu masih terdiam meresapi luka hatinya. Luka yang semakin menyakitkan setiap detiknya. Sakitnya kehilangan Wonwoo tidak dapat ia ungkapkan lagi. Tidak ada air mata meski dadanya terasa sesak.

Entah karena terlalu lama termenung atau tidak menyadari waktu yang bergerak, ia baru sadar warna langit mulai berubah. Tidak secerah saat pertama menginjakkan kakinya di tempat yang cukup ramai itu.

Ia tersenyum miris menatap beberapa awan yang menggumpal di atas sana. Bahkan awan saja tidak akan mampun menampung air terlalu banyak. Awan akan menumpahkannya dan membagi bebannya pada bumi. Lalu bagaimana dengannya? Dengan siapa ia harus menumpahkan kerinduan ini? Rindu bertumpuk yang sudah menjadi bagian dari nafasnya. Hati dan raganya hampir tak bertenaga menahan kerinduan itu lagi.

"Lalu untuk apa aku bertahan selama ini?" Hanya itu kalimat yang terlintas. Ia tersenyum miris mengingat kilas balik kehidupannya. Ia melakukan semuanya hanya untuk bertemu Wonwoo. Bertekad akan tetap bersama Wonwoo seperti janjinya.

Namun lagi-lagi Tuhan menggagalkannya. Dengan 'Tangannya', Tuhan sudah mempermainkan hidupnya. Bukan hanya memisahkan ia dari cahaya hidupnya, bahkan mengambil cahaya itu untuk selama-lamanya.

"Haruskah aku berhenti berharap? Apakah aku harus menghentikannya di sini?" batinnya. Tangannya yang memegang sebuah boneka terangkat. Boneka kayu yang selama ini menjadi temannya.

Mingyu berbalik arah. Berjalan menjauhi tepi sungai masih dengan memegang boneka kayu itu. Langkahnya terhenti di sebuah tempat pembuangan sampah. Setelah berpikir panjang, ia meletakkan boneka kayu itu di atas kardur-kardus yang tidak terpakai.

Ya, Mingyu menyerah. Tidak ingin lagi berharap lebih. Karena ia yakin, campur tangan Tuhan akan selalu mempermainkannya. Ia tidak bisa melawan takdir yang sudah digariskan untuknya. Dan sepertinya, sudah menjadi takdirnya untuk selalu kehilangan.

Ia lelah. Tidak sanggup lagi bahkan hanya untuk berharap. Boneka kayu yang pemberian Wonwoo, ia buang seperti harapannya yang ia buang jauh. Ia hanya akan berjalan mengikuti takdir Tuhan. Biarlah Wonwoo menjadi bagian terindah dalam hidupnya tanpa harus mengharapkannya lagi.

"Maafkan aku Wonwoo- _ya_. Aku harap kau memaafkanku di surga sana."

Saat Mingyu semakin menjauh, seorang laki-laki berjaket putih memandangi kepergiannya. Terus memandangi punggung itu sampai Mingyu tak terlihat.

Kepalanya menunduk memperhatikan boneka kayu yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Dengan perlahan, tangannya terulur. Menggapai boneka kayu yang mulai terlihat usang.

"Kau membuangnya," gumamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Menurut kalian, siapa yang paling menderita? Mingyu atau Soonyoung? Lebih miris kehidupan Soonyoung atau Mingyu? Kalian lebih kasihan siapa?**

 **Kira-kira, siapa yang ngambil Minggoo dari tempat sampah? Apa menurut kalian Wonwoo masih hidup?**


End file.
